Happy Family
by Deer Luvian
Summary: Hanya kisah Baekhyun dan Chayeol setelah keretakan rumah tangganya dulu.. Sekuel dari Too Late For Sorry ChanBaek GS.. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Family**

 **(Too Late For Sorry's Sequel)**

.

 **Author:**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter (But everychapter is oneshot)

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With Pairing **ChanBaek** , Slight! **HunHan** and Other

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Kisah kehidupan Chanyeol dan istri tercintanya Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini ia sia-siakan. Kehidupan rumah tangga sepasang suami istri yang berharap selalu dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

Part 01. Ngidam

.

Jam yang menggantung di atas dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Angin yang meracau sejak tadi sore perlahan melirih seiring dengan menggelapnya langit yang hanya berbalutkan sinar bulan. Sekitar dua puluh menit, wanita sipit itu mondar-mandir tak jelas. Pesan yang dikirimkan suaminya belum juga membuatnya tenang. Bukankah hal wajar jika seorang pekerja kantoran akan pulang terlambat saat lembur tiba ?

Rupanya hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun untuk duduk tenang ataupun membaringkan tubuhnya yang tak lagi ramping. Kegelisahan yang ada di dirinya masih saja memaksanya untuk terjaga. Ah, bukan ia yang ingin. Melainkah sosok mungil yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya.

Berulang kali ia mengecap bibirnya seraya mengerucut kesal. Ada keinginan untuk merasakan manisnya _patbingsoo_. Tapi sepertinya harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Sang suami masih belum menunjukkan aroma tubuhnya yang menguar seperti biasa.

Dengan berat hati, ia menidurkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk ruang tamu. Menunggu kedatangan hangatnya pelukan sang suami. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran pelan mengalun lembut dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

" _Aigoo_ ~, _yeobo_.. Kenapa kau tidur disini ?" Lelaki tampan yang baru saja melenggang masuk rumah segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya saat mengetahui tertidur disana.

Pelan-pelan ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya. Satu kecupan diberikan sebelum ia mengganti pakaian dan ikut tidur bersama istrinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala suara parau Baekhyun memintanya untuk berbalik.

"Chan~ Chanyeolie.. Kau ?" Baekhyun mengucek kasar kedua matanya. Tatapannya ia coba menajam. Ada yang salahkan dengan pandangannya ? Sepertinya itu bukan suaminya.

Ah, itu memang suaminya. Tapi...

Baekhyun terbelalak heran. Bahkan kedua belah bibirnya menjauh cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu sayang ?"

Reflek, Chanyeol menggerayangi rambutnya sendiri. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin mengganti rambutku menjadi seperti ini. Apa terlihat aneh ?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang telah duduk dari baringannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau seperti para _idol_ saja memotong rambut seperti itu." cibiran Baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan kepala yang mengatakan itu tak aneh.

"Ini masih mendingan sayang, malah tadi sempat ingin aku rubah seperti G-Dragon dan mewarnainya." Cengiran khas mengembang sempurna di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun melengos dengan pikiran heran. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol akan berbuat seperti itu.

Kalau dicerna lebih baik lagi, sikap aneh yang ditujukan Chanyeol merupakan akibat anak yang berada dalam kandungan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ? Entahlah, namanya juga mengidam. Hal aneh bisa saja terjadi bukan ?

Selama Baekhyun mengandung tujuh bulan ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang merepotkan Chanyeol. Keinginan si jabang bayi membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut. Cukup aneh dan terkesan bertolak belakang dari sifat Baekhyun. Namun bagaimanapun itu Chanyeol menurutinya cepat. Selama Chanyeol mampu mengapa tidak ?

Tapi berbeda dengan Junmyun –suami Kyungsoo juga kakak Baekhyun- yang selalu menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo tanpa pernah sekali berbuat aneh-aneh ataupun meminta hal aneh. Chanyeol justru terkadang berbuat diluar nalar juga terkadang menginginkan makanan yang hanya di siapkan pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Rupanya yang memiliki hasrat ngidam bukan hanya Baekhyun. Melainkan ia juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Celoteh unggas-unggas kecil telah menggebu-gebu sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Kicauannya cukup nyaring hingga kepala Chanyeol terasa pusing. Sedikit mengerjabkan matanya, ia mencoba bangkit dan menyadari bahwa sosok cantik itu telah menghilang dari sisi hangatnya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dari sana ia mendengar gemeretak barang-barang yang saling bersenggolan. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan makan pagi mereka berdua.

Seringaian tipis melengkung manis di wajah tampah Chanyeol. Segera ia menjamah pinggang Baekhyun dan meniup seduktif ceruk lehernya. Sesekali ia berbisik lirih menggoda wanita cantik itu.

"Yeol~ _ahhh_ , hentikan ! Aku sedang memasak.. Yeol~." Baekhyun merengek ketika desiran geli menjalar di bagian tengkuknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kecupan lembut yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun. "Kau memasak apa sayang ?" Mengalah, kepala Chanyeol bertumpu pada ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Nasi goreng. Kau mau 'kan ?"

"Apapun itu aku akan memakannya. Tapi.."

Kerutan tipis tercipta di kening Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol dengan paksa memutar tubuhnya. Membiarkan nasi yang seharusnya terus ia jamah terbengkalai di makan api rendah itu.

" _Morning kiss_ sayang~." Tukasnya dilengkapi dengan kerlingan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengucap, bibir tipisnya lebih dulu diraup Chanyeol. Sapuan hangat bibir Chanyeol bermain-main di atas belahan tipis bibir Baekhyun. Melumat pelan penuh perasaan sebelum gigitan memaksa benda tak bertulang itu bergelut dengan miliknya. Cukup lama hingga aroma gosong tercium keduanya.

"Yeolie~ lepaskan.. _Hmpptt_.." tangannya bekerja untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Sedikit mendumel, Chanyeol melepaskannya. Ia menangkap ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah ! Semuanya jadi gosong gara-gara kau." Baekhyun mengeluh dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Setelahnya, ia mematikan kompor dan mengangkat nasi goreng gagal itu.

Semuanya ia letakkan di atas meja lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol yang mematung bingung.

"Kau mau kemana Baekie ? Kau belum membuatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar !" Teriak Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melangkah masuk kamarnya. Heran, kenapa dengan Baekhyun ? Biasanya ia akan langsung memasak kembali. Tapi ini...

Perasaan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa wanita manis istrinya itu tengah dalam keadaan _mood_ yang rusak. Sejenak ia mengintip sebelum tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Helaan nafas panjang meluncur pelan dari bibir penuh Chanyeol ketika menangkap tubuh buncit Baekhyun telah terbaring sempurna di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh lembut lengan Baekhyun yang memunggunginya.

" _Yeobo_ , aku lapar. Ayo masakan aku." Pinta Chanyeol dengan suara dibuat seimut mungkin.

Baekhyun mengguman tak jelas. Ia meringsutkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Sayang, Baekie sayang. Aku lapar !"

"Makan saja di luar ! Aku tidak ingin membuatkanmu sarapan." Sahutnya ketus.

Sudah Chanyeol duga, wanita sipit ini pasti berubah _mood_. Lantas ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "Tapi aku lapar _honey_ , sungguh kau tidak akan memasak untukku ?" air muka imutnya ia kerahkan sebisa mungkin untuk meluluhkan hati sang istri. Namun Chanyeol harus melangkah pergi ketika _deathglare_ dari Baekhyun menghujam _blackhole_ nya.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol beranjak dari sana dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah. Tapi tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba keinginan untuk melayani suaminya pagi ini lenyap entah kemana. Tiba-tiba ia ingin membaringkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol merusak makanan yang ia buat gara-gara permintaannya.

Derap langkah Chanyeol yang berkecamuk pelan di kamar terdengar telinga Baekhyun. Masih, Baekhyun tak ada keinginan untuk membantu Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian atau sekedar memakaikan dasi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyeruak aneh dari dalam perutnya. Sepertinya sang jabang bayi tak menginginkan kedua orang tuanya bersikap seperti ini.

Sesaat Chanyeol akan keluar kamar, Baekhyun bangkit dan memandang gamang Chanyeol. Sekejap ia menunduk ketika sang suami hendak membuka pintu.

"Yeolie~."

Chanyeol berhenti memutar kenop lalu berbalik. "Kenapa sayang ?"

" _Eum_ , "wajah malu-malu Baekhyun memancing Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Lelaki tampan itu mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini. Perubahan cepat yang datang dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa Baekie sayang ?" Chanyeol membelai surai cokelat milik Baekhyun.

Semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah mulus Baekhyun semakin melebar. Raut sipu itu terpancar jelas di wajah Baekhyun. "Maaf." Gumamnya lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti sayang." Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Ada yang kau inginkan ? Mumpung aku belum berangkat."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menyorot sayu Chanyeol. Tak hanya sekali ia menggerakkan kelopak mata itu. Bibir tipisnya ia gigit kecil untuk memulung simpati dari sang suami.

"Apa _yeobo_ ? Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Chanyeol mengecup kembali puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Sebentar Baekhyun memainkan bibirnya dengan sengaja sebelum ia berbisik lirih pada Chanyeol. " _Kisseu_ , cium aku sebelum kau pergi Chanyeolie." Pelan dan terdengar malu-malu. Bahkan kedua pipi mulusnya telah memerah sempurna.

" _Aigoo~_.." Chanyeol tak percaya jika permintaannya seperti itu. Lantas tak mau membuang waktu lagi, ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menikmati manis bibir tipis itu. Perlahan ia menyesapnya dan melumatnya. Chanyeol memainkan kedua belah bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Meminta sang suami untuk lebih dalam bercumbu dengannya.

Waktu berlalu beberapa menit sebelum Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya. Sesekali ia masih mencuri kecup bibir ranum sang istri.

" _Gomawo yeobo_.. Maaf, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan selera untuk membuatkanmu makan. Si jabang bayi memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu setelah kau merusak masakanku. Tapi, dia juga yang menginginkan aku dicumbu olehmu." Ucap Baekhyun tersipu dalam sentuhan bibir Chanyeol di kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya. " _Ahh_ , rupanya anak _appa_ yang membuat _eomma-_ nya seperti itu ?" dengan lembut, ia mengusap perut buncit Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Berangkatlah, kau akan terlambat nanti." Baekhyun mengecup kilat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku berangkat dulu sayang~." Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan lupa makan Yeolie. Sekali lagi maaf." Rasa bersalah masih tersimpan di air muka Baekhyun.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk. Detik berikutnya ia meninggalkan sang istri di kamar yang sepertinya akan kembali tidur. Bagi Chanyeol tak masalah hal ini terjadi kepadanya. Ia memaklumi sikap Baekhyun yang berubah akibat anaknya. Asalkan Baekhyun masih membuatnya semakin sayang, kenapa tidak ? Toh setiap tindak tanduk Baekhyun tak ada yang mengecewakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya ia di kantor, pandangan beragam dari orang-orang di kantor menghujani Chanyeol. Dari berbagai macam pandangan itu Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan jika mereka sedikit keheranan dengan dirinya. Namun apa ? Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah tak pernah melihatnya ? Bahkah salah satu pandangan itu mengatakan Chanyeol layaknya seorang _member idol grup_ terkenal yang secara kebetulan datang ke sana.

Lelaki tampan itu sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung seraya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kau sudah datang Chan~. Yaa Ampuuunn... Apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Kau frustasi ? Kenapa kau merubah gaya rambutmu ?" Seru Sungyeol histeris melihat Chanyeol yang duduk santai di kursi seraya memadang malas dokumen itu.

Chanyeol mendongak. "Kenapa ? Aku bertambah tampan ?"

" _Yaa_ ! Kau ini bukan _idol_ , kenapa kau mencukur sebagian rambutmu ? Sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang CEO sepertimu." Cibir Sungyeol. Dokumen yang ia pegang dilempar kasar ke arah meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak dan memperhatikan belahan rambutnya yang memang sedikit aneh untuk ukuran pekerja kantoran di depan cermin. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba mencukur sebagian rambutnya menjadi seperti ini. Rambut hitam Chanyeol berkurang di belahan kanan akibat keinginan anehnya. Menyisahkan sisi kanan yang terisi rambut sedikit gondrong milik Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu saat mencukurnya." Chanyeol membuka dokumen yang diberikan Sungyeol. "Mana yang harus aku tanda tangani ?"

Sungyeol menunjukkan tempatnya lalu berucap. "Jangan bilang ini keinginan anehmu yang tiba-tiba datang ? _Ck_ , istrimu yang mengandung. Kau yang mengidam."

"Hahahaha..." tawa renyah Chanyeol menggema di penjuru ruangannya. Ia mengangkat bahunya selesai menandatangani dokumen itu. "Baguslah kalau aku juga ikut ngidam. Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ia ingin sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya."

Sementara lelaki berwajah bak bayi itu hanya menggeleng heran dan memasang ekspresi tak mengerti. Ia melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu mengambil dokumen yang baru ditandatangani Chanyeol.

"Rapatmu sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kau sudah sarapan belum ? Kebetulan orang rumah membawakanku bekal yang aku sendiri bingung harus menghabiskannya."

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membesar. " _Uwaahhh_ , mereka tahu sekali kalau aku memang sedang kelaparan."

Alis Sungyeol bersatu menyiratkan ketidakpahaman dengan sikap Chanyeol. Sementara lelaki tampan itu hanya berdecak pelan. "Sikap Baekhyun berubah saat aku merusak makanan yang dia buatkan untukku. Dia tidak mau membuatkan aku sarapan lagi."

" _Oo_..." lalu Sungyeol pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang tampaknya menyiapkan bahan rapatnya nanti.

Semua persiapan rapat telah ia rapikan. Tinggal membawa ke ruang rapat saja. Sesaat ia akan masuk ruangan Sungyeol untuk meminta makan, dering ponsel Chanyeol menghentikannya. Ia merogoh saku mengambil ponsel. Alisnya bertaut saat nama yang terpampang itu terbaca lensanya.

"Kenapa _yeobo_ ?"

" _Aku ingin makan lasagna.. Bisakah kau membelikanku lasagna ?"_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat menggemaskan dan memohon.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Tapi sayang, aku harus rapat sebentar lagi."

" _Yeolie~, jabang bayi ingin makan itu. Kau ingin anakmu akan jadi anak yang menyedihkan nanti ? Appanya tidak mau menuruti kemauannya."_

" _Oh_ , ayolah Baek~ sepulang dari kantor akan aku belikan _yeobo_."

" _Tidak mau ! Aku maunya sekarang."_

" _Hahhh_ , baiklah. Aku akan membelikanmu. Tunggu sebentar eoh."

" _Saranghae Chanyeolie."_

" _Nado saranghae_ Baekie."

Chanyeol menutup telepon dengan helaan berat. Ia melonggarkan kerahnya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungyeol. Beberapa dokumen yang ia bawa diletakkan di depan Sungyeol. Raut muka Chanyeol mengundang Sungyeol untuk bertanya.

"Kau sungguh sangat kelaparan ? Sampai wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan seperti itu."

"Jangan menggodaku !" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Selesaikan rapat ini tanpa aku. Baekhyun memintaku untuk membelikan _lasagna_. _Hahhh_ , bahkan si jabang bayi tidak mengijinkan a _ppa_ nya untuk bekerja tenang."

Sungyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Aku bisa mengatur ini nanti. Sekarang pergilah. _Ah_ , aku dengar _lasagna_ dari salah satu restoran terkenal di _Dongdaemun_ rasanya enak sekali. Coba beli saja dari sana. Tidak jauh bukan dari rumahmu ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terima kasih, kau memang rekan kerja yang bisa diandalkan."

Senyum kecil diberikan atas ucapan Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang kerja Sungyeol dan segera berlari kearah parkir mobil. Ia ingin membelikan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Jika tidak begitu, usahanya akan sia-sia.

Belum sempat ia menghidupkan mobil, dering ponsel terdengar kembali. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sang istri menelponnya.

"Maaf Baekie, aku masih belum membelikanmu _lasagna_."

" _Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Tiba-tiba aku tidak jadi menginginkan itu. Maaf Yeolie, kau bisa kembali bekerja. Saranghae."_ Setelah itu sambungan telepon diputus oleh Baekhyun.

Sejenak Chanyeol membiarkan rasa bingung itu berjalan lambat di sekitarnya. Sungguh ngidam Baekhyun cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Tapi ia bersyukur. Setidaknya ia belum repot-repot mengantri untuk mendapatkan _lasagna_ dan meninggalkan rapat penting kali ini.

Lantas ia melanjutkan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya di kantor. Mengambil alih kembali rapat yang sempat ia berikan kepercayaannya untuk Sungyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cekleekkk..._

Kayu tipis putih itu bergesekan dengan lantai marmer di bawahnya. Setelahnya tampak lelaki tampan dengan wajah lusuh masuk membawa tas kerja. Ia memutar kepalanya, lensa kelamnya menyapu ruangan sekitar. Tak biasanya ia tak menemukan wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu berada di ruang tamu.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan menunggunya hingga larut malam. Tapi kemana ia saat ini ? Chanyeol masuk ke kamar. Helaan nafasnya menghembus lega melihat sang istri tengah membasuh kulitnya dengan _lotion_ lalu tersenyum ketika suaminya menghampiri. Chanyeol mengecup hangat kening Baekhyun.

"Belum tidur ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin sesuatu sayang."

"Apa ?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh buncit Baekhyun.

" _Cotton candy_." Bisiknya penuh harap.

Kali ini alis Chanyeol bertaut lebih dalam, wajahnya mengerut dan mata yang sedikit membelalak bingung. Sedikit pelan, ia mengusap surai cokelat Baekhyun.

" _Cotton candy_? Dimana aku mendapatkan itu sayang ? Mana ada yang jualan jam segini ?" Chanyeol melirik jam di kamarnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Sontak wajah Baekhyun cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut dilengkapi pipi yang menggembung kesal. Ia marah dan kecewa menjadi satu. "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh tidur denganku." Tanggapnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Chanyeol tersentak. "Hey, hey, hey, sayang. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mencarikan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar _eum_ ?" secepat kilat ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Wanita manis itu terkekeh lucu melihat tindakan cepat dari sang suami. Meskipun ia sedikit kelewatan tapi namanya keinginan dari sang bayi ia bisa apa ? Toh, suaminya juga menurutinya. Sementara Chanyeol sedikit mengingat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan itu dengan cepat. Ia ingat kalau teman SMA nya dulu –Minho- pernah memiliki mesin pembuat _cotton candy_. Segera ia menelpon untuk dibuatkan. Agar sesampai disana ia bisa langsung mengambilnya.

Beberapa saat dilalui Chanyeol dengan tergesa, ia kembali ke rumah setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Senyumnya merekah senang. Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Matanya terbelalak mendapati Baekhyun tengah terlelap menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu.

" _Yeobo~_.." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan akan membawanya ke kamar. Tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu terbangun. Ia menggeleng, meminta Chanyeol menurunkannya.

Chanyeol memberikan _cotton candy_ itu. "Ini seperti yang kau inginkan." Lelaki tampan itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

Bukannya senang, wajah Baekhyun malah terlihat lebih murung. Ia mengusap dada sang suami seakan dirinya merasa bersalah. "Maaf Yeolie, aku sudah tidak menginginkan itu lagi.." gumamnya lirih tak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Lalu, ini bagaimana ?"

"Kau makan saja."

"Tapi Baek ? Kau sungguh tidak ingin ini ?" Suara Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah penuh rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengalah dan membawanya ke dapur. Setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan tidur. Seharian ini sungguh membuatnya lelah. Baekhyun menunggu di tempat tidur sampai Chanyeol selesai dengan 'ritual'nya. Tak lama Chanyeol muncul di depan Baekhyun yang hendak menaikkan kakinya untuk tidur. Namun lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menahannya. Ekspresi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol harus kembali menghela nafas. Pasti ada yang diinginkan wanita sipit ini.

"Temani aku nonton bola Yeol.." pinta Baekhyun lirih dilengkapi wajah tersipu malu.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia mengerjabkan matanya berulang. Nonton bola ? _Oh_ , itu bukan kebiasaan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak menyukai permainan itu. Lalu kenapa ia ingin nonton bola ?

"Ayolah Yeolie.. Saat ini **Arsenal** sedang bertanding dengan **Chelsea** ..." Rengek Baekhyun seraya menarik-narik piyama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin nonton bola ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dari tadi anakmu menendang-nendang. Terus aku ingin nonton bola." Sahutnya menggemaskan.

Rasa yang sempat terkumpul untuk marah mendadak longsor seketika sikap imut dan menggemaskan dari Baekhyun terlihat sepasang iris Chanyeol. Lantas kedua sisi bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Detik berikutnya ia mulai menggendong Baekhyun menuju ruang televisi.

"Mau aku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu sayang ?" Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuh istrinya pada sofa. Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di bawah walaupun awalnya diprotes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Duduklah, sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Tangannya menepuk _space_ di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menurut, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri dan mulai menikmati permaian bola sepak itu.

Kedua pasang mata itu memperhatikan apa yang ada di layar datar. Senyum Baekhyun terpancar cerah ketika beberapa lelaki tampan itu sedang memainkan satu bola di kaki. Bahkan bibir tipisnya mengucap beberapa nama pemain **Arsenal** maupun **Chelsea** dengan antusias membuat Chanyeol keheranan. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol bertanya terus, sejak kapan Baekhyun menghafal nama-nama mereka ?

Chanyeol yang notabene menyukai bola juga ikut berceloteh seperti Baekhyun. Tak jarang umpatan ia berikan ketika **Ramsey** tak mampu memberikan _assist_ yang baik kepada **Ozil** agar dieksekusi untuk menjebol gawal **Courtois**. Bukan hanya itu saja, ketika **Costa** maupun **Lukaku** tak mampu menembus lini pertahanan yang dijaga oleh **Koscielny** bibir Chanyeol juga mengumpat. Sempat ia mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik daripada kedua _striker_ yang di pasang **Jose Mourinho** saat ini.

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika mendengar Chanyeol layaknya anak kecil yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Namun apapun itu Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia mengusap kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau memang yang terbaik sayang. Bahkan kau lebih baik dari **Messi** sekaligus."

"Hey _, yeobo_! Kau belajar menghafal dulu ya sebelum melihat bola ?"

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku juga tahu siapa mereka." Lalu tawa riang terdengar mengalun pelan.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dari samping. Menghirup aroma menenangkan dari Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecup ringan leher Baekhyun. Sedangkan wanita sipit itu masih fokus ke arah **Giroud** cs juga **Terry** cs yang tengah merebutkan satu bola. Hingga putaran pertama selesai.

Baekhyun beranjak untuk mengambil minum. Rasanya tenggorakannya telah mengering selama berteriak tadi. Ia kembali dengan tangan membawa dua gelas minuman dingin juga setoples makanan.

"Chanyeolie, kau mengantuk ?" Baekhyun mengacak rambut setengah milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku juga ingin melihat babak kedua. Penasaran, kedua tim ini selalu bermain ketat."

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun kembali menatap layar itu. Kedua tim telah saling serang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Skor masih sama 0-0.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti dengan bahasa bola yang ia dengar. Tapi ia masih menikmati pertandingan itu dengan antusias. Apalagi melihat wajah-wajah menawan dari pemain itu semakin membuatnya semangat. Berharap anaknya memilik wajah setampan **Ramsey** , **Costa** ataupun seimut **Ozil**. Boleh juga seperti **Fabregas** , _ahh_.. Apapun itu lah.

Setengah permainan babak kedua berjalan, Baekhyun tak lagi mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang menggerutu ketika _offside_ , pelanggaran, _diving_ ataupun _blunder_ yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika sorak sorai komentator akibat tendangan **Ozil** kelewat keras menghujam gawang **Chelsea** pun Chanyeol tak bergeming.

Baekhyun menoleh, senyumnya mengembang hangat mendapati suaminya tengah tertidur dengan dengkuran halus di pundaknya. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan ia menidurkan kepala Chanyeol di pangkuannya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menelusuri setiap _inchi_ kesempurnaan yang tertuang dalam wajah Chanyeol. Karunia Tuhan begitu besar menciptakan makhluk yang seindah ini. Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika memainkan hidung juga bibir tebal yang memabukkannya. Sapuannya menurun menuju dagu dan rahang tajam sang suami. Berulang kali ia mensyukuri karunia Tuhan tersebut. Tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari lelaki yang sempat ia puja selama mengocek bola.

Meskipun tersirat banyak kelelahan dari garis wajah itu. Baekhyun tak menampik ketampanan yang sangat kentara disana.

Sedikit pelan, ia mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol. Mengingat perutnya tak mengijinkannya untuk menyentuh kening Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Yeolie, aku selalu merepotkanmu. Kau rela melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan walau itu sedikit berlebihan _sih_ , terima kasih telah menjadi suami yang sangat perhatian dan peduli kepadaku. Terima kasih..."

" _Saranghaeyo nae Yeolie_ , tidur yang lelap dan mimpi indah.."

.

.

.

.

End Of this Chapter.

.

.

 _First,aku minta maaf yaa kalo gak nepatin janji kemarin.. ada alasan kenapa aku belom post kemarin, alasannya adalah paket data dan aku dibuat jengkel sama Indosat._

 _Masa iya, indosat susah banget waktu aku mau daftar paketan. Trus sekalinya daftar ada kesalahan di sismtemnya eh hilang dah data yang udah aku daftarin.. -.-_

 _Nangis, beli pulsa lagi buat paketan.._

 _Miris eh.._

 _Maaf yaa, jadinya baru bisa update sekarang.._

 _Bagaimana? Sesuai keinginan gak? Semoga gak mengecewakan yaa!_

 _Tenang, untuk sequel ini gak ada masalah yang berarti amat kok, isinya nanti kebanyakan fluff ya walaupun ada satu dua chapter yang menyedihkan.. :D :D_

 _Sekali lagi reviewnya yaa.._

 _._

 _Oh ya, untuk nama-nama pemain bola itu kalau udah gak ada di timnya maklumin aja yaa, males aku ganti namanya, soalnya ff ini sebenarnya udah lama aku buat.. :D_

 _._

 _Jadi sekali lagi silahkan direview.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Family**

 **(Too Late For Sorry's Sequel)**

.

 **Author:**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter (But everychapter is oneshot)

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With Pairing **ChanBaek** , Slight! **HunHan** and Other

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Kisah kehidupan Chanyeol dan istri tercintanya Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini ia sia-siakan. Kehidupan rumah tangga sepasang suami istri yang berharap selalu dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

Part 02. Welcome To New World

.

.

Pelukannya seolah tak ingin terlepas untuk sedetikpun. Sedari tadi Baekhyun masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang suami. Bibirnya ikut mengerucut kesal setelah mendengar bahwa sang suami akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Busan. Meskipun Chanyeol meyakinkan tak akan lebih dari sehari.

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sementara lelaki tinggi itu terus menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mengecup ringan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu Yeollie~. Aku bosan di rumah terus .." Rengek Baekhyun.

Lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. Harus sampai kapan ia meyakinkan istrinya untuk tinggal di rumah saja. "Baekkie, kau harus tinggal di rumah. Kandunganmu sudah besar, nanti kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana ?" sorot khawatir iris kelam Chanyeol menghujani _blackhole_ milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku baik-baik saja Yeol, 'kan masih lama aku melahirkannya." Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang sang suami mulai mengendor seiring dengan perasaan kesal karena tak diijinkan ikut.

Bukannya tak mau mengajak, tapi memang Baekhyun harus istirahat. Kandungannya menginjak bulan ke sembilan. Meskipun ia dalam keadaan sehat, tetap saja hal itu membahayakan. Bisa-bisa si jabang bayi keluar saat di tengah perjalanan siapa yang repot ? _Yahh_ , walaupun yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar masih lama ia akan melahirkannya, meminimalisir resiko dan cari aman boleh _dong_ ?

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun berulang kali juga bibir manyun miliknya. "Aku janji akan kembali nanti malam. Tapi kau harus di rumah _eum_ ?" Suara khawatir Chanyeol sepertinya mengetuk keegoisan Baekhyun untuk mengalah.

Perlahan ia memutar kepala lalu memandang sedih suaminya. Ia memeluk kembali Chanyeol dan membenamkannya ke dada bidang milik suami. "Kau janji akan pulang malam ini ?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

" _Eum_ , aku janji."

"Sungguh ?"

"Sungguh, kau minta dibawakan apa darisana ? Aku akan membelikannya nanti."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin Yeollie terus di sampingku dan memelukku."

"Haahaha !" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan kau bisa menggombaliku seperti ini Baek ?" Satu kecupan disematkan pada wajah mulus Baekhyun.

Wanita sipit itu hanya menggerutu sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu keduanya melangkah menuju depan rumah. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, Chanyeol harus cepat jika ia ingin menyelesaikan segala macam urusannya dengan cepat di Busan nanti. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah berpesan kepada Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Ia juga mengatakan Luhan akan menemaninya, berhubung Kyungsoo masih tahap pemulihan pasca melahirkan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Baginya siapapun itu tak masalah. _Toh_ , Luhan juga orang yang mengasyikkan.

Tangan Baekhyun melambai seiring dengan berjalanannya mobil Chanyeol meninggalkan kediaman mereka. _Flying kiss_ juga dilemparkan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan besar tak mengurungkan energi Baekhyun untuk berdiam diri di kamar. Sedikit menggerakkan tubuh, ia mulai membersihkan rumahnya. Sengaja memang sejak pernikahannya kembali dengan Chanyeol mereka tak meminta orang lain untuk membersihkan rumah. Baekhyun cukup punya tenaga sekedar membersihkan kediaman mereka.

Ketika Baekhyun akan membuat _salad_ , bel rumah berdering nyaring. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu dan ekspresinya berubah sekejap. Raut sumringah penuh keriangan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Baekhyunnieeeeeee..." sang tamu memeluk tubuh buncit Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran.

Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. " _Aahhhh_ , Luhanie, kau apa kabar ? Lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari ?" Omel Baekhyun masih dalam pelukan erat.

" _Yahhh_ , aku harus mengikuti Sehun. Hampir setiap hari aku berada di rumah mengurus jagoanku ini .." Luhan tersenyum saat melihat bocah cilik berusia dua tahun buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki itu sangat manis sekali, jika dilihat dengan seksama lebih menunjukkan bahwa ia anak Luhan daripada Chanyeol. Nyaris semua _part_ di lekukan wajahnya mirip sang _eomma_.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak ramput Seyeol yang sedikit gondrong mirip _appai_ -nya –Sehun-. Ia berharap dalam hati memiliki anak semanis ini.

" _Kajja_ masuk, aku baru saja mau membuat _salad_. Apa kau mau ?"

Luhan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. " _Heiishh_ , sudah lama aku tidak menyukai _salad_ lagi. _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau aku buatkan kue untukmu ? Aku baru mencoba resep baru _loh_ ! Bisa dipastikan rasanya sangat enak sekali." Tukas Luhan disertai kerlingan.

Wanita sipit itu hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bermain dengan Seyeol yang menurutnya sangat aktif. Hampir saja ia kewalahan jika ia tak memberikan mainan kepadanya. Pasalnya, laki-laki mungil itu berlarian dan tak mungkin 'kan Baekhyun mengimbanginya ?

Sementara Luhan, seperti yang ia janjikan membuat kue di dapur. Dirinya sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan itu. Sesekali Baekhyun bisa mendengar jeritan, seruan juga omelan Luhan yang diberikan kepada _aegi_ mungilnya itu. Baekhyun tertawa renyah ketika melihat mereka berdua.

Selama itu Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berbincang-bincang seraya menunggu kue itu matang. Luhan bercerita bahwa dirinya juga tengah hamil muda sekitar tiga bulan. Baekhyun merasa iri dengan wanita rusa ini. Dirinya yang sudah menikah lama baru saja akan memiliki anak, sedangkan Luhan ? Pernikahaannya masih berumur kurang dari setahun tapi ia akan memiliki anak dua.

" _Jja_ kue nya sudah siaaappp !" Seru Luhan seraya membawa sepiring kue ke ruang tengah. "Seyeol-ah, jangan berlarian sayang. Kau akan jatuh nanti !" Pekik Luhan .

Sang anak menurut, ia mendekati Baekhyun juga Luhan. Bibir lucunya mengerucut kecil. " _Eo-eomma_ , a-attu juja mau ittuuu." Telunjuknya mengarah pada kue yang belum dipotong.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar suara imut Seyeol. Lantas ia memotongnya dan memberikan kepada Seyeol. " _Jja,_ ini dari _imo_."

" _Huh_ ? Bukan _ahjumma_?" canda Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa ringan mendengarkan candaan Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba...

" _Ahhh_ , _ahhh_ , Lu-Luhan-ah, pe-perutku... _Aahhhh_ , Luhan-ah .."

Baekhyun terjatuh memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih sekali. Luhan terlonjak kaget melihat keadaan Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dan ia juga menelpon rumah sakit. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan melahirkan sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan makan siang bersama sekarang atau memesan dari restoran untuk membawamu kemari ?" Minho mengambil beberapa _file_ yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol agar berhenti dibaca. Jika tidak begini sampai nanti ia akan melupakan makan siangnya.

Chanyeol menghela dan mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu bersender. " _Haahh_ , kapan mereka akan datang ? Kita sudah sampai disini namun klien kita yang satunya kenapa tidak muncul-muncul ?"

"Kau lupa ? Mereka akan datang di lokasi proyek ! Nanti sore Park Chanyeol _sajangnim_ .." desis Minho. "Makanya kau makan dulu Chanyeol, supaya kau bisa kosentrasi. Ada apa _sih_ denganmu ?"

Lelaki tampan itu tak menjawab Minho. Ia malah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Minho merasa dirinya tak dianggap disana mengumpat pelan kepada Chanyeol yang saat ini telah keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Chanyeol memandang nanar pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah lapang luas yang akan dibangun perusahaan cabang miliknya. Pemandangannya sekitar tampak begitu mengagumkan. Sejenak senyum manis mengembang hangat dari bibir penuhnya. Pikirannya membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia akan membawa Baekhyun juga buah hatinya berkeliling Kota Busan.

Lelaki tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sedari tadi ia mendapati bosnya tak ada selera untuk makan. Dengan rasa kesal ia menyodorkan sekotak makanan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Makan dulu ! Kau akan sakit kalau tidak makan." Omelnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau begitu perhatian kepadaku ?" tangannya menerima sodoran itu.

" _Yaa_ ! Aku bawahanmu bertanggung jawab atas bosnya. Kalau kau nanti tiba-tiba sakit siapa yang repot ? Kita tidak di Seoul Park Chanyeol _sajangnim_.." geram Minho.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Minho. Segera ia melahap makanan yang diberikan kepadanya tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada Minho. Sedangkan lelaki satunya hanya menatap jijik bosnya. Ia heran sekali dengan lelaki satu ini. _Ah_ , entahlah ! Kenapa harus repot-repot memikirkannya ? Bosan menunggu Chanyeol makan, Minho memilih untuk kembali ke ruang pertemuan menyiapkan semua yang mungkin saja Chanyeol lupa siapkan.

Beberapa menit saja satu kotak makanan itu hanya menyisakan kotaknya saja. Rupanya berpikir menguras semua persediaan di perut Chanyeol hingga ia tak segan menghabiskan makanan itu. Rasanya lega sekali. Lantas ia kembali setelah membuang kotak itu. Saat ia akan mencuci tangan, ponselnya berbunyi.

Alis Chanyeol menyatu dengan ekspresi keheranan disana.

"Luhan ?" gumamnya sebelum menekan tombol ok.

" _Eoh_ ? _Yeoboseyo_ ? _Wae_?"

"..."

" _Mwo_ ? _Eodinya_ ?"

"..."

" _Ahhh_ , _arasseo_ !"

Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju parkir mobil yang tak jauh dari lokasinya saat ini. Ia tak memperdulikan lagi apapun selain perkataan Luhan tadi. Hatinya bergemuruh dengan sesak dada yang melengkapinya. Darahnya mendesir. Keterkejutannya memberikan efek yang luar biasa di tubuhnya sendiri. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah cepat sampai di Kota Seoul.

Bahkan saking paniknya, ia lupa untuk memberitahu Minho tentang hal ini. Sosok Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit menyihirnya untuk terus memikirkannya. Bukan yang lain. Chanyeol dengan kecepatan ekstra membelah jalanan Kota Busan yang sedikit meramai agar sampi di Seoul secepat mungkin.

Chanyeol tak mampu menenangkan kegundahan yang ada di dirinya. Sedari tadi ia mengetuk-ngetuk setir dan mengumpat ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi merayap ketika mulai ramai oleh puluhan mobil lainnya. Ia juga tak bisa menghubungi Luhan kembali. Semakin membuatnya campur aduk tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa sabar yang ada di dalam diri Chanyeol perlahan berkurang. Dengan sangat kasar ia membanting pintu mobil lalu bergerak cepat masuk rumah sakit. Tak ada yang membuatnya segusar ini selain Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Apalagi mendengar istri tercinta sedang berjuang untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

Sepasang iris kembar milik Chanyeol menangkap siluet ramping Luhan yang juga tampak khawatir. Segera ia mendekati Luhan.

"Luhanie, Baekhyun _eodi_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat gelisah.

" _Ahhhh, eungg~ ahhh..."_

" _Sebentar lagi nyonya, ayo.. Sebentar lagi..."_

Tanpa harus Luhan menjawab, suara yang menggema dari dalam ruangan itu mampu memberikan jawaban kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkesiap sesaat. Tak salah dengar bukan? Istrinya sedang berusaha mengeluarkan si jabang bayi. Chanyeol bertambah gelisah. Ia tampak sekali tak tenang. Mondar-mandir dengan ekspresi yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Giginya bergemeretak, rahangnya mengeras melemah, gerak tubuhnya terasa tak santai dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dibibirnya. Mendengar jeritan-jeritan dari Baekhyun yang tengah berjuang itu memberikan kekalutan luar biasa dalam diri Chanyeol. Pasti, pasti itu akan menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia merutuki diri yang tak ada di sampingnya untuk memberikan semangat selama proses persalinan.

Chanyeol terus berdo'a semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Sungguh, hatinya tak bisa tenang kala gendang telinganya menerima sinyal kesakitan dari Baekhyun yang berada di ruang itu. Berulang kali Luhan menenangkan namun tak berhasil. Wanita bermata rusa itu juga khawatir. Tampaknya ini lebih menyakitkan daripada dirinya.

Hingga...

" _Uweekkkkk... uweekkkkk... uweekkkk..."_

Tangisan dari suara malaikat kecil menggema dari dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol terdiam mematung dengan lelehan air hangat yang tiba-tiba meluncur deras. Buah hatinya telah hadir di dunia. Buah hatinya telah menghirup kehidupan baru. Buah hatinya telah mengurangi pesakitan Baekhyun.

Sontak ia berlari ke dalam ruangan setelah dokter juga perawat mempersilahkan masuk. Matanya yang telah sembab memandang penuh haru Baekhyun yang tergolek lemah dengan senyum hangat menghias wajahnya. Segera ia menggenggam tangan sang istri. Berulang kali ia mengecup tangan itu dengan tak sabaran. Bahkan air matanya juga ikut terjun bebas lebih deras lagi.

"Chan-Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol mendongak dan mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi Baekhyun juga linangan air mata yang mengembun di kelopak sang istri.

"Anak kita Yeol.." tutur Baekhyun parau. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam di antara kelelahan yang merajai tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk masih dalam isakan tertahan. Genggamannya semakin mengerat. "Terima kasih Baek~ Terima kasih. Kau telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk buah hati kita. Terima kasih Baek atas perjuanganmu." Tangisannya pecah sekali lagi. Lantas keduanya saling berpelukan cukup lama. Setelah itu Chanyeol menagkup bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Melumat pelan penuh perasaan dan memainkan ringan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, biarkan Baekhyun beristirahat. _Ah_ , bayi kalian masih di dalam inkubator. Keadaannya cukup lemah. Selamat yaa , bayi kalian sungguh tampan sekali." Tutur Luhan dengan senyum merekah.

Chanyeol masih belum melihat bayinya, sementara Baekhyun hanya sekilas saja tadi. Benar yang dikatakan Luhan, bayi keduanya sangat tampan mirip dengan ayahnya. Dengan bibir tipis seperti Baekhyun dan mata bulat seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Chanyeol seolah bergetar ketika pertama kali bayi mungil itu berada dalam dekapannya. Seiring dengan sentuhan kulit keduanya, Chanyeol tak berhenti meneteskan air mata haru. Kecupannya memburu di kening si bayi mungil yang tengah memejamkan mata kecilnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu lengkap, ia lupa. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya, tepat sehari setelah kelahiran sang bayi. _Ah_ , kado ulang tahun yang teramat indah untuk perayaan bertambah tahun miliknya. Chanyeol mengucap syukur dalam titik air mata yang terjatuh dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sungguh, malaikat kecil ini memang pembawa kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

Sekali lagi, ia mengecup pelan kening sang bayi dengan hati-hati. Enggan membangunkan kelopak mata itu. Membiarkan ia terlelap penuh rasa kasih sayang dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat datang ke dunia baru sayang .. Selamat datang dalam kehidupan di tengah-tengah _appa_ dan _eomma_ , kau memang malaikat kecilku yang sangat manis sekali. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupan _appa_ dan _eomma_ , terima kasih telah menjadi kado terindah untuk _appa_. _Appa_ menyayangimu sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tutur kata Chanyeol yang dilengkapi uraian air mata. Sejak kemarin lelaki tangguh itu menangis. Mengingkari kata yang pernah ia ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Lihat Baek, aku tak akan menangis lagi nanti. Hidup bersamamu tak akan membuatku menitikkan air mata lagi."_

" _Sungguh ? Sungguh kau tak akan menangis dalam hal apapun ?"_

" _Eoh, aku tak akan menangis lagi. Karena kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan untukku."_

" _Kita lihat saja nanti."_

Senyumnya merekah manis sekali meskipun sakit pasca melahirkan masih mendera. Namun semuanya seakan tertutup rapat oleh kehadiran bayi mungil juga suami yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perawatan yang intensif di rumah sakit, Baekhyun dan bayi mungilnya dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Chanyeol sangat sangat sangat bahagia sebagai seorang ayah. Kebahagiaannya saat ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Rasanya keluarga mereka telah lengkap dengan kehadiran sang malaikat mungil. Sempat rasa menyesal melingkupi dirinya. Menyesal mengapa tidak sejak dulu saja ia mencintai Baekhyun dan memiliki buah hati. Pasti rumah tangga keduanya akan semakin membahagiakan.

Tak pernah lelah, Chanyeol menggendong buah hatinya dengan suka cita jika Baekhyun ingin beristirahat. Bayi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sama seperti bayi pada umumnya. Sangat rewel ketika lapar maupun sakit. Nyaris saja mereka kewalahan kalau saja ibunda Chanyeol tidak sesekali membantu.

Masih berusia satu bulan, belum bisa apa-apa selain mengecap-ecap dan terkadang tertawa riang saat diajak bercanda oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa senang sekali dan bahagia melihat betapa sayangnya Chanyeol kepada anak semata wayang mereka, Park Chanhyun. Kehadirannya sungguh memberikan banyak sekali keindahan dalam hidup.

"Berikan kepadaku Yeollie, cepat bersiap-siap ! Kau harus bekerja." Tukas Baekhyun gemas dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan sang buah hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. Pandangannya masih fokus menggoda bayi mungil mereka yang kebetulan sudah membuka mata sepagi ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Kau selalu terlambat Yeol, kau bisa bermain dengannya lagi nanti setelah pulang kerja." Oceh Baekhyun.

" _Heyy_ , Chanhyun pasti sudah tidur kalau aku pulang kerja."

"Iya, kau bisa menemaninya tidur kalau begitu." Kekeh Baekhyun seraya meletakkan susu hangat untuk sang suami di atas meja. Detik berikutnya, ia meminta agar jagoan kecil itu berpindah tangan kepadanya.

Chanyeol menghela lalu meminum susu itu. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. _Pai-pai_ jagoan _appa_ , yang pintar _eoh_ ?" Chanyeol mengecup ringan kening Chanhyun. Sedangkan Chanhyun hanya mengerjap lucu.

"Sudah ku siapkan air dan pakaian kerjamu."

" _Eoh_ ..."

Baekhyun memperhatikan bayi mungil yang sangat tampan itu. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar kala lensa segarisnya menampilkan refleksi menggemaskan dari anaknya. Berulang kali kata syukur selalu terucap setiap hembus nafas yang terasa di kulitnya, setiap kerjab lucu kelopak matanya, setiap isak tangis dari bibir mungilnya. Ia selalu mensyukuri dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas karunia Tuhan yang sangat indah.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol untuk bekerja, Baekhyun hanya menjaga buah hatinya di rumah. Ia bermain dan bercanda dengan teman baru dalam hidupnya. Kali ini tak akan ada kesepian yang mengguncang hidupnya. Akan ada gelak tawa bahagia yang melingkupi kediamannya. Rasanya sungguh tak mampu di buat dalam untaian kalimat dan rangkaian kata.

Tangannya tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Chanhyun yang terlelap. Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan sebuah lagu nina bobok agar ia tenang dalam mimpinya. Sesekali ia ikut menguap ketika lagu yang ia nyanyikan melirih. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun ikut terlelap dengan tangan memeluk sang bayi mungil.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam datang seperti biasanya. Udara dingin menjalar di setiap inci kulit yang tak tertutup kain dengan sempurna. Setengah bergidik kedinginan, Chanyeol segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jika biasanya ia akan menemui sang istri berjaga untuknya, semenjak kehadiran anggota baru ia tak lagi mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di sofa. Istrinya lebih sering tertidur di kamar bayi mereka setelah meninabobokannya. Chanyeol tak bermasalah dengan hal itu, _toh_ semua juga untuk jagoannya.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Lengkungan itu terlihat sempurna ketika dua sosok yang paling ia cintai tengah tertidur pulas. Ia mendekati mereka tak berniat untuk membangunkannya. Untuk sesaat ia memanjakan mata tajamnya dengan menyusuri setiap lekukan wajah sang istri. Manis dan cantik. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna. Kelopak tipis yang terpejam, hidung mancung yang bergerak seirama dengan tarikan nafas, juga bibir _kissable_ yang selalu menjadi candu baginya.

Chanyeol menyukai setiap lekuk sempurna wajah Baekhyun. Begitu juga sang malaikat mungil yang berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Sosok mungil nan sempurna. Wajahnya mulus seperti Baekhyun, mata bulat berbalutkan kelopak tipis juga berhiaskan bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung seperti muliknya dan bibir tipis mirip sang _eomma_. Kesempurnaan Tuhan lainnya yang tertuang di wajah mungil jagoan Chanyeol, Park Chanhyun.

" _Eoh_ , Chanyeolie. Kau sudah pulang ? Mau makan atau mandi dulu ? Aku akan menyiapkannya." Baekhyun terbangun ketika usapan tangan Chanyeol beralih pada kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali. "Kembalilah tidur sayang, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." sahut Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Cukup lama aku tidur, sekarang kau yang harus aku perhatikan. Tunggu dulu _eum,_ akan aku siapkan air hangatnya." Lantas Baekhyun bangkit dan keluar kamar menyiapkan air hangat untuk sang suami.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke kamar mandi yang tengah menyiapkan air hangat. Setelahnya ia mandi dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali ke dapur yang mendapati Baekhyun tengah menghangatkan makanan untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

" _Gomawo yeobo_ , aku mencintaimu." Tukasnya seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau kenapa Chan ? Tidak biasanya kau akan seperti ini." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menata makanan untuknya.

Lelaki itu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Sebelum ia menyantap makanan, lebih dulu ia menopang dagu dan memperhatikan wajah sang istri yang entah mengapa tak pernah bosan ia pandangi. Rasanya setiap lekuk itu membutakan pandangannya dan menyihirnya untuk terus terpaku padanya.

Senyum aneh tersungging dari bibir penuh Chanyeol.

"Jangan memandangiku _Dobby_!, ayo cepat dimakan." Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan menyendokkan makanan untuknya.

Alih-alih meringis kesakitan, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih kau telah memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk menyadari rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya. Terima kasih kau mau mempercayaiku sampai saat ini. Terima kasih.. Entah apa lagi yang bisa aku ucapkan kepadamu Baek selain kata terima kasih, maaf juga mencintaimu. Rasanya semua rangkaian kata tak pernah mampu mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih juga rasa sayangku. _Ah_ , apapun itulah..."

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir penuhnya secara kilat. "Jangan banyak bicara ! Aku juga mencintaimu dan berterima kasih kepadamu."

Untuk sejenak, Chanyeol membiarkan kedua pasang iris itu saling beradu tatap dan menyalurkan kasih sayang masing-masing. Meyakinkan keduanya bahwa apa yang ada di hatinya tulus untuk mereka. Apapun yang dikatakan benar adanya. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak yang membentang dikeduanya terkikis perlahan. Hingga kedua ujung hidung mancung bersenggolan dan saling menggesek. Menimbulkan kekehan pelan dari Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, bibir Chanyeol menari dengan lincahnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Melumat pelan benda kenyal dengan semu merah muda yang menyelimutinya. Merasakan setiap kehangatan dari kasih sayang yang tercipta darinya. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya untuk memperdalam pagutan Chanyeol dengan bibir tipisnya.

Hingga keduanya saling mendorong demi hirupan kasar udara yang seakan menipis saat itu juga.

" _Saranghaeyo_ Park Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun bergidik dengan kekehan pelan. " _Nado saranghaeyo_ Park Chanyeol.

END for Chapt 2

.

.

.

 _Halloooo, bagaimana? Semoga suka yaa.._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah mereview, maafkan saya kalau saya belum bisa membalas review kalian.._

 _._

 _._

 _Silahkan direview lagi yaa.. ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Family**

 **(Too Late For Sorry's Sequel)**

.

 **Author:**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter (But everychapter is oneshot)

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With Pairing **ChanBaek** , Slight! **HunHan** and Other

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Kisah kehidupan Chanyeol dan istri tercintanya Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini ia sia-siakan. Kehidupan rumah tangga sepasang suami istri yang berharap selalu dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

Part 03. First Birthday For Park Chanhyun

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Seakan ia tak pernah memberikan kesempatan kepada siapapun untuk menata satu persatu peristiwa yang akan menjadi memori dalam hidupnya. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat tanpa sedikitpun disadari. Berjalan layaknya air yang jatuh dan mengalir di setiap lekuk sungai agar cepat sampai di laut. Seperti halnya kehidupan di keluarga Chanyeol yang tak terasa nyaris lima enam tahun mereka lalui (Catat dan tambahkan waktu dimana Baekhyun merasa tersiksa menjadi istri Chanyeol).

Selama itu banyak sekali kenangan yang mereka simpan sebagai harta karun kelak untuk para keturunan. Lucu sekali saat Baekhyun mengingat kembali bagaimana kehidupan menyedihkan yang ia lewati dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan yang kala itu melirik kehadiran Baekhyun hanya sebagai teman di rumah. Jika pazel-pazel yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan Baekhyun dirangkai satu persatu mungkin akan terasa menyulitkan. Banyak sekali kenangan dan memori yang terjadi. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir saja tak akan pernah ada di dunia lagi jika seandainya sosok baik Kim Junmyun tak membantunya.

Baekhyun patut bersyukur atas semuanya. Setidaknya hal itu membawa dirinya ke dalam keluarga yang saat ini melebihi ekspetasinya. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis dengan datangnya satu anggota baru. Kalian ingat bukan ? Bayi laki-laki mungil itu telah mengetuk dan memaksa keluarga Chanyeol untuk menyambut kedatangannya satu tahun lalu. Ya satu tahun yang lalu.

Demi merayakan ulang tahun pertama bayi mungil itu, Baekhyun rela melakukan apapun agar terkesan meriah dan meninggalkan kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah momen yang harus dan wajib untuk dimeriahkan dan dibuat semenarik mungkin. Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan apa sekiranya yang pantas untuk bayi mungil itu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Merayakan ulangtahun putra kesayangannya dengan meriah. Namun ia masih bisa berpikir lebih realitis. Buat apa terlalu meriah ? _Toh_ bayi mungil itu tak akan menikmatinya dengan baik. Ia tak akan mengerti apa yang terjadi. Baginya senormal mungkin saja yang penting berkesan.

Mau berdebat dengan Baekhyun tentang hal itu, ujung-ujungnya dia pasti bakal kalah. Lebih baik menurut saja daripada ia harus merelakan beberapa malam tanpa 'jatah' dari sang istri. Ia mengikuti apa saja yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Mau apapun yang diperintahkan Baekhyun, ia akan melakukannya. Janjinya masih ia pegang teguh. Membahagiakan Baekhyun selamanya.

"Ada yang kau inginkan lagi Baek ?"

Chanyeol meletakkan dua kantung kresek berisi barang-barang yang ia beli sore itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Apapun yang ia inginkan ada di kresek itu. Merasa puas, ia menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah kecupan hangat di pipinya. Lalu Baekhyun menggeleng. Untuk saat ini memang tak ada yang ia inginkan.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah membuat kue ringan yang akan digunakan untuk pesta nanti. Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak pesan saja?" Chanyeol mencicipi salah satu kue yang sudah matang.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kalau aku bisa kenapa harus pesan ?"

"Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol mengalah dan memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Dirinya terlalu paham jika wanita sipit itu berada di sekitar adonan kue fokusnya sama sekali tak akan teralihkan dari sana. Daripada ia harus melihat bingung Baekhyun lebih baik ia bermain dengan pangeran kecilnya. Sepertinya saat ia pulang tadi Chanyeol junior masih memejamkan matanya. Segera saja, Chanyeol menghampiri kamar Chanhyun.

Chanyeol tak pernah lelah melengkungkan bibir tebalnya ketika sepasang mata elangnya menangkap refleksi tubuh mungil dari Chanhyun. Selalu ia tersenyum senang dan bahagia. Bahkan ketika lelah yang menyerangnya akibat seharian bekerja terasa hilang begitu saja kala tawa renyah dari Chanhyun terdengar. Juga wajah lucu yang selalu terlihat damai itu mampu menenangkan kemelut batinnya. Chanyeol menyukainya dan sangat menyukainya. Chanyeol selalu bisa bahagia walaupun hanya melihat anak semata wayangnya.

"Anak _appa_ sudah bangun _eum_ ?" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Chanhyun yang mengerjab pelan setelah terbangun. Mata kecil lucu itu memandang sayu Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol tak salah mengartikannya, Chanhyun sepertinya tengah lapar. Beruntung ia tak langsung menangis saat bangun tidur.

"Kau lapar Hyunnie ? _Ahh_ , _kyeopta_ ! _Neomu kyeopta_ ..." Chanyeol menciumi pipi Chanhyun berulang kali hingga terdengar kekehan rasa geli yang keluar dari bibir mungil mirip Baekhyun itu.

Dengan sangat sayang, Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Chanhyun yang mulai tertawa riang. Chanhyun tampak begitu menikmati ayunan dari _appa_ -nya. Ia tertawa lepas dengan raut muka lucu yang sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti untuk mengecupinya.

Chanyeol membawa pangerannya masuk dapur untuk menemui sang _eomma_. Sepertinya bayi mungil itu memang perlu susu ataupun makanan lain sebagai pengganjal perutnya. Segera saja Chanyeol mengambilkan satu kue yang selesai dibuat Baekhyun. Bayi mungil itu sudah berusia satu tahun. Ia boleh mengecap berbagai macam makanan yang mungkin baru ia rasakan.

"Jangan berikan itu Hyunnie, itu terlalu manis. Bagaimana kalau nanti giginya jadi keropos dan tidak sehat ?" Baekhyun mengerucut seketika ia melihat suaminya memberikan kue manis untuk sang buah hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak! Ini akan baik-baik saja Baek. Gigi keropos pada anak kecil itu bukan disebabkan oleh makanan manis. Melainkan kandungan garam dalam makanan." Elak Chanyeol seraya terus menyuapkan potongan-potongan kecil kue untuk Chanhyun.

"Kau tahu darimana hal seperti itu ?" Mata sipit Baekhyun semakin menyipit.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Baek, harusnya kau lebih paham daripada aku. Sudahlah, kau lanjutkan saja itu. Biar Chanhyun aku suapi kue ini lagi. _Ah_ , iya susunya Chanhyun jangan lupa.." Tukas Chanyeol disertai kerlingan mata genit Chanyeol.

" _Huh_ ! Kau ini.. Ya sudah .." Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan aktivitasnya, sementara Chanyeol membawa Chanhyun ke ruang tengah untuk menikmati sore hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku lelah sekali hari ini Yeollie.." Keluh Baekhyun begitu ia membaringkan tubuhnya setelah menidurkan Chanhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit bergeser dan meletakkan buku yang kebetulan ia baca. Ia mengusap lengan Baekhyun pelan. "Mau aku pijat ? tawarnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tubuhnya merangsek semakin dekat. Memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol dengan erat. Lalu ia menggesekkan pipi gembulnya dengan lengan Chanyeol.

"Boleh, aku sungguh sangat lelah.." Keluhnya lagi. Bahkan kali ini ia terlihat sangat merajuk. Bibir _kissable_ itu mengerucut sempurna dilengkapi ekspresi memelas yang sangat kentara.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lalu melakukan apa yang ia tawarkan. Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Tubuh lelahnya berangsur menghilang seketika tangan sang suami menjamah dirinya. Pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan Chanyeol sungguh memberikan relaksasi yang luar biasa. Hingga Baekhyun nyaris tertidur jika ia tak ingat bahwa suaminya masih membuka mata untuknya.

" _Kajja_ kita tidur Dobbi .." Baekhyun mengecup kilat pipi Chanyeol lalu menyelimuti dirinya.

Kedua alis Chanyeol menaut, dari raut muka itu bisa terbaca bahwa Chanyeol tak menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun. Dalam pikirannya ada keinginan untuk menikmati hadiah setelah ia menghilangkan rasa lelah Baekhyun. Hey, senyum menyeringai bertengger di bibir tebalnya.

"Kau akan langsung tidur Baekkie ? Tidak 'kan ?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan sedikit menggoda. Bahkan benda tak bertulang miliknya telah bermain-main di telinga Baekhyun menimbulkan sedikit desah dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Chan .. _Ah_.. Aku le- le- lahh ... _Ahh_ ..." Tangan Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol masih menggoda Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan lembutnya. Ia juga memaksa Baekhyun meladeni bibir tebalnya yang sedikit beringas memakan bibir tipis miliknya. Baekhyun masih bisa mengimbanginya walaupun hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku tidur Yeol .."

" _Ahh_ , Baek.. Ayolah satu ronde saja .."

"Tidak, aku mau tidur .."

" _Yaahh_..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti Baekhyun yang telah membelakanginya dengan selimut membungkus tubuh. Keinginan untuk memiliki momongan lagi rupanya harus ia tahan beberapa saat lagi. Mungkin setelah acara ini selesai Baekhyun mau. Yang awalnya Chanyeol merasa kecewa tiba-tiba senyum mesum muncul dari belah bibirnya. Lantas ia mulai memejamkan mata dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar berirama dengan tarikan nafas dari Baekhyun. Keduanya telah masuk dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Sepagi ini telinga Chanyeol sudah disuguhi suara berisik dari arah dapur. Aneh memang pendengarannya, jarak yang cukup jauh itu mampu menghantarkan suara dengan baik untuk Chanyeol. Sedikit mengerang ia membuka matanya. Mengucek kasar lalu bangkit dengan malas-malasan. Dirinya juga sadar kalau keberadaan sang istri sudah tidak ada di sisinya.

Matanya masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Langkahnya sempoyongan menopang tubuh lelahnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur yang menyebabkan tidur lelapnya terganggu. Bisa ia tebak Baekhyun tengah bermain-main dengan alat dapur. _Oh_ , ini masih sangat pagi. Kenapa Baekhyun malah menyibukkan diri di dapur daripada tidur bersamanya?

"Baekie .." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah memasak. Dari aroma yang tercium, sepertinya wanita sipit itu memasak sup rumput laut. Salah satu makanan yang biasanya dihidangkan saat hari ulang tahun. Meski belum sepenuhnya sadar, Chanyeol tahu kalau hari ini pesta ulang tahun belum dilakukan lalu kenapa Baekhyun membuat itu ?

" _Oh_ , Channie ! Kau sudah bangun ? Sini sayang, coba ini dulu.." Baekhyun mengambil satu sendok sup itu lalu menyuapkannya untuk Chanyeol. "Bagaimana ?"

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya agar kantuk itu berkurang kemudian mengangguk. Satu sendok sup yang masuk memang terasa nikmat.

"Sungguh ? Tapi kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu ?" Gerutu Baekhyun yang tak puas karena ekspresi mengantuk dari Chanyeol.

Kening Chanyeol mengerut heran. "Kenapa ? Aku baru saja bangun tidur sayang .. Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar .." Chanyeol mengambil alih sendok di tangan Baekhyun. Detik berikutnya ia mencicipi lagi sup itu. "Ini enak. Buat apa kau memasaknya ?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Kita 'kan akan ada tamu nanti .." Baekhyun mengaduk kembali sup itu sebelum mematikan kompor.

Chanyeol heran. Ia tak tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Ah, atau mungkin orang-orang yang akan mendekor pesta ulang tahun Chanhyun ?

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengetahuinya Dobbi .."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Kata-kata Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar.

"Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Junmyun, Daehyun dan Ilhoon. Semuanya akan kemari hari ini. Aku mengundangnya karena aku merindukannya."

Satu lagi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk kaget dan sedikit bingung. Ada saja pertanyaan yang mengganggu otaknya saat ini.

"Yang ulangtahun anak kita, kenapa mereka harus datang ?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor mata tajam. "Bahkan kau lupa ulang tahunmu." Sindir Baekhyun ketus.

Ulang tahun ? Hey, benar ! Chanyeol juga akan ulang tahun, tapi bukankah itu masih dua hari lagi terhitung dari sekarang?

"Kau bilang akan pergi ke Gwangju setelah itu ? Yasudah, kita rayakan sekarang saja .." Baekhyun mengangkat sup yang sudah siap itu dan di letakkan di atas meja. Ia juga menata makanan lain yang sudah ia siapkan. Ada kurang lebih tiga jam sebelum teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya mengikuti gerak tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum mengingat Baekhyun sangat mengerti dirinya. Hal-hal kecil yang ia lupakan Baekhyun ingat dengan baik. Bahkan ia menyiapkan segala macam keperluan dengan sangat detail. Yang terkadang Chanyeol lupakan.

.

.

.

" _Aigooo~~_ Daehyun-aa... Ilhoonie... Kyungsoo-yaa... Junmyun-ah... _Ahh_ , aku kangen kalian~~.." rajuk Baekhyun seraya memeluk satu persatu tamu yang datang. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama, saling berpelukan dan menyapa satu sama lain.

Hey, ada yang cemberut di antara mereka. Satu pasang itu menunjukkan wajah kesal dengan bibir manyun. Chanyeol mengetahuinya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Baek ! Kenapa aku tidak disapa sendiri?" Luhan melipat tangannya dengan raut dibuat sekecewa mungkin.

Baekhyun berjengit lalu tersenyum lebar. "Hahahha, kau ini ! Kau terlalu sering datang kemari, buat apa aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada mereka ?" Sahut Baekhyun. Sudah Luhan duga sebelumnya kalau Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi memang apa yang dikatakannya benar.

" _Kajja_ , kalian duduk di ruang tengah, makanan sudah siap .." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan-tangan itu. Tak lupa tiga makhluk mungil yang juga ia gandeng. Satu putra kecil milik pasangan Junmyun dan Kyungsoo, satu putra cilik pasangan Sehun dan Luhan juga putri mungil yang baru beberapa bulan lalu muncul di keluarga Sehun dan Luhan.

" _Waahh_ , lihat ... Anakmu cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa matanya begitu sipit sepertiku ?" Baekhyun terkekeh memperhatikan Sena, satu-satunya bayi mungil berkelamin perempuan disini.

Orangtuanya hanya tertawa, lalu Luhan menanggapi. "Bagaimana bisa memiliki mata besar kalau orangtuanya bermata sipit semua ?" Terkadang Luhan merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sering mengherankan. Bukankah mereka sering bertemu ? Kenapa masih mempertanyakan hal itu?

"Kau benar .. _Wahh_ , Junhonie juga imut sekali sekarang.. Lihat-lihat .. Bibirnya seksi sekali walaupun masih kecil." Kali ini pujian diberikan kepada buah cinta Junmyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan jagoan kecil pemilik hajat ini masih tertidur pulas. Baru saja sebelum kedatangan mereka, ia merengek untuk ditidurkan. Lelah mungkin terus bermain dengan Chanyeol yang tak pernah berhenti menggodanya.

"Baek, kau tidak ingin menambah momongan ?" Tanya Luhan dengan gerak-gerik yang mampu membangkitkan seringaian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot. Hampir saja ia tersedak jika dirinya tak mampu mengontrol gerakan tangannya. "Tidak, Chanhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai adik." Sahutnya enteng.

" _Heishhh_..." Luhan menyesap minum sebentar. "Kau pikir Seyeol sudah besar saat mempunyai adik lagi ?"

" _Yahh_ , Seyeol sudah berusia tiga tahun saat mempunyai adik. Sedangkan Chanhyun masih satu tahun." Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Dirinya masih fokus dengan apa yang disantapnya. Padahal ia yang mengundang mereka datang, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun seperti mengacuhkan mereka.

Kali ini Daehyun yang merasa gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun. "Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol _hyung_ tak setuju dengan pernyataanmu." Dengan santai Daehyun menyendokkan makanannya lalu mengunyahnya. Bahkan ketika ia berbicara, kedua lensa kelamnya tak menatap ataupun sedikit melirik pada Baekhyun.

Sontak kedua iris kecil Baekhyun melebar. "Maksudmu ?"

"Lihatlah .." Daehyun menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Ekspresi Chanyeol _hyung_ sangat terlihat jelas." Tangannya menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang memang terlihat sedikit murung atau pura-pura murung ? Agar mendapatkan belas kasihan dari Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk memiliki momongan lagi. Baekhyun melengos dengan desisan yang cukup lirih. Dirinya kembali menyantap apa yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa salahnya Baek? Ku dengar Kyungsoo _noona_ juga sudah mengandung lagi." Rupanya teman-teman Baekhyun berencana untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Si kecil Ilhoon yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati apa yang dihidangkan ikut melontarkan pikirannya.

"Apa ? Kau hamil lagi ?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, tangannya sibuk menyuapi si kecil Junho.

"Iya, dia ingin punya teman untuk Junho. Ku rasa akan lucu kalau punya anak-anak kecil dengan usia yang hampir sama." Sahut Junmyun.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas menanggapi hasutan-hasutan dari beberapa orang rusuh ini. Mereka begitu _keukeuh_ ingin Baekhyun mempunyai anak lagi. Bisa saja sebenarnya ia menuruti keinginan sang suami yang sudah disampaikan beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya saja, ia memiliki beberapa pertimbangan yang harus ia lewati dulu. Selain Chanhyun yang masih belum bisa mandiri, keadaan saat mengandung cukup merepotkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia sedikit kewalahan dengan tubuh buncit itu. Belum lagi saat nanti ia mengidam dan merepotkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih butuh waktu untuk itu semua.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh bagian yang ada di ruangan itu tak luput dari pernak-pernik tema pesta ulang tahun Chanhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun mengonsep pesta dengan tema ala-ala putri duyung. Hey, Chanhyun anak laki-laki kenapa diberikan tema seperti itu ? Entahlah, Baekhyun ingin rumahnya disulap menjadi istana bawah laut yang megah. Dekorasinya mendukung berkat bantuan Luhan dan beberapa pekerja. Di salah satu dinding diberikan sentuhan _wallpaper_ layaknya pemandangan bawah laut, sisi lainnya berupa kerajaan yang indah dan beberapa pernak-pernik pendukung lainnya. Jangan lupakan balon-balon bak mutiara itu juga ikut ambil bagian dalam memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun Chanhyun.

Semarak kemeriahan pesta ulangtahun Chanyeol kecil itu begitu terasa. Baekhyun merasa puas dengan pesta kali ini. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pihak-pihak yang telah membantu. Dirinya merasa yang paling berjasa disini adalah Luhan. Sebagian besar acara ini di _handle_ oleh istri dari Sehun tersebut.

Chanhyun tampak menikmati. Meskipun ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya, namun celoteh dan tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya cukup membuktikan bahwa bocah mungil itu tengah bahagia. Baekhyun mengecup pipi gembul Chanhyun yang tak berhenti bergerak akibat tawanya. Ia merasa senang melihat bayinya senang.

Sekitar dua jam pesta itu selesai. Para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan kolega dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan tempat. Perlu diketahui walaupun ini pesta ulang tahun dari Chanhyun namun tamu yang datang merupakan teman-teman Chanyeol yang memiliki bayi maupun tidak. Karena Baekhyun juga menyiapkan ini sebagai pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol. Masih ingat 'kan tanggal kelahiran keduanya itu hampir bersamaan?

Meninggalkan Luhan dan suami, Kyungsoo dan suami juga Daehyun dan Ilhoon, Chanyeol pamit untuk mengantarkan para kolega keluar. Sementara mereka berenam yang masih setia di tempat saling bertukar suara. Baekhyun juga masih menidurkan Chanhyun yang tampak kelelahan bersama dengan putra Luhan dan bayi mungil Kyungsoo.

"Setelah ini akan ada acara apa lagi?" Luhan menyesap _green tea_ -nya lalu menatap pemilik rumah.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian tidak ingin liburan? Bayi kalian juga butuh _refreshing_... Ajak ke taman atau mana saja yang bisa membuatnya mengenal alam terbuka.. Jangan terus disimpan di rumah !" jelas Luhan.

"Disimpan di rumah? _Yaa_ , aku tidak bermaksud menyimpannya di rumah. Hanya saja terlalu riskan membawa Chanhyun keluar rumah saat masih kecil.." sanggah Baekhyun yang tak terima dengan ucapan Luhan.

Wanita bermata rusa itu memutar bola matanya. "Sama saja.. Kalian ini terlalu _over deh_ , kau tidak lihat bagaimana aku memperlakukan Seyeol? Saat dia masih berusia beberapa bulan aku sudah mengajaknya berkeliling. Biar tahu bagaimana dunia luar. Dan sekarang lihat Sena juga Junho, mereka juga sudah berkeliling. Kalau Chanhyun? Ajak ke luar negeri _deh_ , atau ke Pulau Jeju. Atau.."

"Cukup.. Kau ini banyak bicara sekali _sih_.. _Oke_ , aku akan mengajaknya nanti.. Kenapa kau ngotot ingin itu? Kau juga ingin liburan bersama?" Tebak Baekhyun. Kedekatan mereka selama beberapa tahun ini cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerti maksud Luhan di balik semua ucapan yang dilontarkan.

Benar dugaan Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu mengulas senyum aneh yang bisa diartikan sendiri maknanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Kita bisa berlibur bersama di Jepang. Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan pada yang lain.

"Kenapa harus Jepang?" Tanggap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar celotehan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kalau kalian tidak suka Jepang, kita bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain. Bagaimana? Ayolah."

"Yayaya.. Itu bisa diatur.." tukas Baekhyun singkat. Ia benar-benar ingin menghentikan wanita cantik itu berbicara. Kalau tak segera dipotong bisa-bisa sampai nanti ia akan terus mengoceh tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup tirai jendela setelah memperhatikan keadaan luar yang mulai menghitam pekat. Cahaya rembulan nyatanya tak mampu menerangi bumi yang pelahan berubah gelap. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mendekati keranjang tempat tidur Chanhyun. Bayi mungil itu begitu tenang dalam tidurnya.

Ia mengecup berulang pipi gembul juga keningnya. Gangguan dari kecupan itu tak lantas membuatnya terbangun. Baekhyun merasa gemas dengan buah hatinya itu. Sosok mungil yang telah hadir selama setahun ditengah keluarga bahagianya.

Benar, sudah setahun.

Tak terasa sudah, bayi mungil yang begitu ia cintai telah menginjak pada usia setahun. Tak terasa pula kehidupan Baekhyun bersama sang suami memasuki tahun kelima, _ah_ tidak tapi akan memasuki tahun keenam. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Bibir tipisnya mengecup bibir mungil milik Chanhyun.

"Selama ulang tahu sayang.. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupan _eomma_ dan _appa_.. Tanpamu mungkin kita tidak akan sebahagia ini..." Baekhyun kembali mengecupnya dalam.

"Terima kasih sayang.. Terima kasih.. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat.. Jadilah anak kebanggaan _eomma_ dan _appa_.. Kami selalu menyayangimu sayang..."

Bayi mungil itu hanya menggeliyat kala bibir Baekhyun berulang mengecupnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali Chanhyun yang mulai kembali tenang. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Sayang..." suara Chanyeol terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk dan menatap kedatangan suaminya. Ia hampir lupa kalau Chanyeol sedari tadi sore tak ada di rumah. Ia tengah mempersiapkan keperluannya yang akan pergi bekerja di luar kota.

"Kau sudah kembali? Mau aku buatkan kau makan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan di luar.." Chanyeol naik ke ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kenapa lagi dengan suaminya ini?

"Chanyeol, ganti bajumu dulu lalu tidur sayang.." Omel Baekhyun sedikit risih dengan sikap manja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggumam tak jelas lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Terima kasih.."

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Terima kasih sudah membesarkan Chanhyun hingga dia berusia setahun. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, aku tak menyangka Chanhyun telah berusia setahun." Tukasnya pelan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau terlalu banyak berterima kasih.. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk merawat anakmu Yeollie.. Bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga.. Terima kasih.." sahutnya seraya mengecup pipi Chanyeol dalam.

"Yaa...ya...yaa... Aku bahagia dengan kehadiran kalian."

"Aku juga."

Chanyeol melepaskan dasi yang bertengger di lehernya lalu membuangnya asal. Ia menggulung tinggi kemejanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Wanita bermata sipit ini telah mencium gelagat tak beres dari suaminya. Ia sedikit merengut mundur lalu meninggikan selimut yang tengah membalut sebagian kakinya. Seringaian yang ada di wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang takut-takut mau kepadanya. Ia bangkit lagi dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur Chanhyun. Baekhyun mengeryit dan mendengus. Sementara Chanyeol mulai berdialog dengan sang anak.

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada sang anak hampir sama dengan Baekhyun. Ungkapan kata terima kasih dan rasa sayangnya. Chanyeol juga tak hanya sekali mengecup puncak kepala sang anak dan membisikkan kata-kata sayang. Baekhyun yang melihat dari jauh hanya mengulas senyum bahagia. Kedua sosok itulah yang memberikan kebahagiaan juga semangat hidup baginya.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol bermain-main dengan anaknya yang masih tertidur lelap, ia berbalik. Menatap lapar Baekhyun yang membaringkan tubuhnya siap untuk tidur. Baekhyun berjengit merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Alisnya bertaut dengan mata sipit menatap penuh tanya pada Chanyeol.

" _Yeobo_ , kau tidak ingin akan kedua?" Tanya Chanyeol dilengkapi senyum menyeringai.

"Yeol... Kau.." Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang mulai beringas mengecupnya. " _Ahh_ , hentikan Yeol... _Ah_..."

"Ayo kita buat anak lagi Baek. Aku ingin punya anak lagi."

"Tapi... _Ahh_ , Yeollhh..."

Chanyeol terus menyerang Baekhyun dengan ganasnya seolah tak membiarkan wanita sipit itu terlepas darinya.

"Yeol— _Ahh_ , henti- _ahh_..."

.

.

.

End of chapter 3.

.

 _Haayy,_

 _How about this chapter?_

 _Semoga tidak gagal dan baik-baik saja.._

 _Oke saya tunggu reviewnya._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Family**

 **(Too Late For Sorry's Sequel)**

.

 **Author:**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter (But everychapter is oneshot)

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With Pairing **ChanBaek** , Slight! **HunHan** and Other

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Kisah kehidupan Chanyeol dan istri tercintanya Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini ia sia-siakan. Kehidupan rumah tangga sepasang suami istri yang berharap selalu dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

Part 04. Jealous?

Jepang..

Negara Jepang...

Pada akhirnya keluarga Park mengalah setelah mendapat desakan yang luar biasa dari keluarga Oh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu ah bukan, Oh Luhan biang keladi dari ini semua? Atas bujuk dan rayu Luhan yang melebihi batas normal, Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan paksa darinya. Chanyeol hanya menurut. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ia lakukan. Kalau Baekhyun masih _keukeuh_ tidak mau yaa Chanyeol tidak mau juga tapi kalau Baekhyun bilang iya Chanyeol pun juga.

Musim semi kali ini dihabiskan Baekhyun dan keluarga mengeksplor salah satu Kota di Jepang. Baekhyun tak begitu tertarik dengan jalan-jalan bersama keluarga di luar negeri awalnya, namun karena banyak pertimbangan apalagi bisikan setan dari Luhan ia pun memutuskan membawa keluarga ke Jepang. Mungkin ini salah satu cara dirinya agar lebih erat lagi dengan sang keluarga. Walaupun tanpa harus berlibur keluarga Park memang terkenal harmonis. Selain itu, satu-satunya putra keluarga Park yang masih berusia satu tahun itu memang perlu mengenal dunia luar. Dan Baekhyun pikir ini bukan hal yang salah.

Saat ini suasana musim semi jelas terasa di sebuah penginapan kecil tengah kota yang berada di Perfektur Okinawa. Pilihan yang tepat dari seorang Oh Luhan. Ia memang paling jago mencari informasi tentang hal ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut saja apa yang dikatakan Luhan saat ia lebih memilih penginapan dalam bentuk rumah seperti ini daripada hotel. Katanya agar lebih leluasa dan bisa menikmati momen-momen bersama. Luhan dan Baekhyun meletakkan tas yang mereka bawa ke kamar masing-masing. Ada dua kamar yang tersedia dengan tempat tidur king size cukup menampung kedua keluarga kecil itu untuk beristirahat. Dapur luas, dua kamar mandi dan tempat berkumpul yang lumayan luas. Dilengkapi perabot yang menjanjikan kenyamanan luar biasa.

Bagi Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang pecinta bunga, Luhan telah memanjakan mata sipitnya dengan taman sebelah tempat mereka menginap. Sepertinya ada gegap gempita dalam menyambut musim semi kali ini. Ribuan bunga tampak tumbuh subur disana memberikan warna yang cantik di pantulan mata kecil Baekhyun. Harum kas musim semi pun turut menyemarakan hari-hari Baekhyun dan keluarga ke depannya.

"Ini sudah malam, kita istirahat saja yaa.." Baekhyun mengambil alih Chanhyun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Langit di luar sana telah menggelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedatangan dua keluarga di Okinawa ini memang telah menginjak sore hingga sampai mereka di penginapan malam hari tiba.

Luhan mengangguk, ia menggoyangkan kecil tubuh mungil Sena yang mulai tertidur lelap. "Besok baru kita menjelajahi Okinawa.. Ada beberapa tempat yang indah disini.." Tukasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, _ah_ , apa kalian ini makan lebih dulu? Aku bisa memasakkan untuk kalian.. Tapi apa ada bahan makanan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia lupa jika mereka belum makan setibanya di Okinawa. Terakhir kali makan saat transit di Tokyo dan itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Ah_ benar... Kalau aku tidak terlalu lapar.. Aku bisa makan roti Seyeol yang masih ada.. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Luhan melihat satu persatu Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah duduk di depan televisi.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu mendekati Baekhyun. "Kita lapar... Pesan makanan jadi saja.. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan _yeobo_.." Tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Sedikit mengganggu pergerakan Baekhyun yang tersita akibat tubuh mungil Chanhyun digendongannya.

"Kau saja yang menelpon ya Chanyeol.. Pesan tiga porsi, siapa tahu nanti aku dan Baekhyun ingin makan.." Pinta Luhan.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun. "Baiklah.." Ia merogoh ponselnya dan men-dial nomor telepon tempatnya memesan makanan.

Mungkin ayam goreng yang akan menemani mereka mengingat yang ia ketahui hanya nomor dari sebuah restoran waralaba terbesar di Jepang. Setelah selesai memesan makanan untuk mereka, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menyapu ruangan itu denga seksama. Sedikit desah tertahan ia lakukan. Hanya ada satu ranjang disana. Berarti...

Pandangannya mengalih pada Baekhyun yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring. Di depannya ada bayi mungil tengah terpejam. Sepertinya Chanhyun menikmati dunia barunya di alam mimpi. Lantas ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang. Baekhyun menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu Yeollie?"

Woohun menghela nafas. "Apa Chanhyun akan tidur di tengah?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun bangkit dan memicingkan mata sipitnya. "Maksudmu? Tentu saja dia tidur di tengah... Kenapa?"

"Kita akan kesulitan bercinta nanti.. Pasti Chanhyun menangis saat kita ribut bercinta..." Sahut Chanyeol pelan. Air muka yang terpampang di wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin. Sedikit memulung belas kasih dari sang istri.

Alih-alih Baekhyun merasa prihatin, ia justru mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga nyaris terjungkal.

"Tuhaaaann... Pikiranmu! Kau ini bagaimana _sih_ Chanyeol... Masih bisa berpikir seperti itu.." Sentak Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit tertahan. Takut sang malaikat kecil akan menangis ketika mendengar suara bentakannya.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Ia mengusap kasar pantatnya. "Baek... Bukankah hal wajar aku meminta jatah? Kenapa..."

"Keluar saja kau Chanyeo! Perut laparmu membuat kau menjadi gila... Sana tunggu pesananmu tiba!" Ucapan Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang berusaha duduk kembali di ranjang. Baekhyun hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar setelah ia berhasil mengusir suami tercintanya.

Sebenarnya ia tak masalah dengan itu, hanya saja mereka baru tiba di Jepang. Butuh istirahat dan Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat bercinta. Apa ia tak memikirkan anak satu-satunya mereka yang juga kelelahan dan butuh kehangatan Baekhyun. Terkadang wanita bermata sipit itu heran dengan sikap kekanakan Chanyeol. Ia sering mengeluh karena tak mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Bukankah kehadiran Chanhyun juga akibat perbuatannya? Tuhan, ada apa dengan suaminya itu?

Sementara lelaki yang tengah murung itu keluar kamar dengan wajah lesu. Ia hanya mendapati Sehun tertidur di depan televisi. Mata besarnya melirik jam yang menggantung. Sudah dua puluh menit sejak ia memesan makanan namun belum diantar. Lalu Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun.

Membosankan...

Tak lama kemudian, tiga porsi ayam goreng tersedia di depan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Pemuda bermata elang itu telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak sanggup menahan godaan dari aroma ayam yang menguar. Chanyeol menatap heran suami Luhan sekaligus teman kerjanya itu. Sedangkan kedua istri mereka sepertinya telah tertidur.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketus seraya memakan ayam gorengnya ketika arah pandang Sehun menghujam wajahnya. Kerutan di kening Sehun jelas mengatakan lelaki itu heran dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sehun melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat. "Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat muram sekali.." Tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi. Ia meletakkan sumpit yang ia pegang lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun tidak mau melayaniku.."

" _Uhhuukk_..." Sehun terbatuk. Ia menelan paksa gumpalan ayam dan menatap bingung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Bercinta, dia tidak mau bercinta denganku.. Jangankan itu, sekarang ia lebih memilih tidur dengan Chanhyun daripada aku..." Jelasnya lagi.

" _Ahhh_..." Sehun mengambil minum lalu meneguk pelan. "Hanya itu kau muram? Kapan terakhir kali kalian bercinta?"

" _Eh_?" Alis Chanyeol menaut. Ia mengusap dagunya pelan seakan mengingat sesuatu yang terpendam di pikirannya. "Lima hari yang lalu?" Sahutnya tak yakin.

"Masih sebentar.. Aku sudah lebih dari seminggu.."

"Dan kau kuat?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, ia meneruskan makan ayam yang tinggal sedikit daripada menjawab Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa menit dibiarkan sepi, ia membuka suara.

"Luhan sibuk dengan dua anak kami. Kau masih satu saja sudah mengeluh, bagaimana denganku yang dua anak kecil-kecil seperti itu?" Sehun melirik sekilas Chanyeol sebelum membereskan sisa makanan. "Sangat melelahkan. Makanya aku memilih tidur disini.."

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas frustasi. Yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Lelaki itu tidak berpikir sejauh Sehun. Jiwanya yang ingin diisi menggebu dan menggelapkan semuanya. Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun memang lebih berpihak pada anak satu-satunya itu.

Hal wajar bagi seorang ibu, ada apa denganmu Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

 _Tiriing... Tiriing... Tiriiing..._

Baekhyun mengerjabkan mata sipitnya. Suara alarm yang menggema membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia menekan dahinya pelan sebelum membuka kelopak mata seluruhnya. Setelah mampu sadar sepenuhnya, ia bangkit. Malaikat kecilnya masih tertidur pulas di sisinya. Namun ada yang aneh, sosok itu. Park Chanyeol, kemana lelaki tampan itu? Apa ia sudah bangun? Tumben sekali.

Mata sipitnya dibawa pada jam weker yang baru saja berbunyi. Masih pagi, pukul enam pagi. Bahkan mentari belum menunjukkan eksistensinya. Jelas tak mungkin Chanyeol sudah bangun. Lalu kemana lelaki itu? Apa dia tidur di ruang tv? Segera Baekhyun turun dari ranjang. Sejenak ia membenarkan letak posisi Chanhyun sebelum meninggalkannya keluar kamar.

Pertama kali yang ditangkap oleh sepasang iris kecil milik Baekhyun adalah dua sosok tengah tertidur pulas di depan tv. Dugaan Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol memilih tidur disana. Mungkin ia marah dengan sikapnya yang sedikit emosi, atau malah merasa bersalah dengannya? Apapun lah.. Baekhyun mendekatinya, mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol lalu membenarkan selimut yang terjatuh di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dasar lelaki-lelaki malas. Sehabis makan tak langsung membuang bungkusan itu malah tidur seperti ini. Baekhyun membereskan sampah-sampah itu dan membawa ke dapur.

Baekhyun juga merasa heran, kemana Luhan? Atau ia masih belum bangun? Tapi, kamarnya terbuka. Lalu kemana ia?

"Baek..."

 _Ah_ , Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap apa yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Aku membeli ini untuk makan pagi..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Aku bisa menemanimu Luhannie..." Tukas Baekhyun seraya mengambil alih belanjaan itu.

Luhan hanya mengulas senyum. "Tidak perlu, lagian aku melihat kamarmu masih tertutup rapat.." Sahutnya. Lantas ia berjalan menuju depan kompor dan menyiapkan semuanya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bahan makanan itu. " _Ah_ , iya.. Apa kedua manusia itu tidur disana semalaman?" Tanyanya. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mulai mencuci bahan-bahan itu.

"Sepertinya iya, Sehun sama sekali tidak masuk kamar.." Luhan mengisi panci dengan air. "Mungkin dia sadar, aku tidak bisa menemaninya karena harus memeluk dua anak kami.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mematikan aliran air dan membawa sayuran itu ke meja untuk dipotong. "Rencana nanti mau kemana?" Topik bahasan berubah.

"Ke pantai? Okinawa dekat dengan pantai. Atau taman? Terserah kau saja Baek mau kemana.." Sahutnya dengan tangan bergerak cepat memasukkan bahan sup ke dalam panci.

"Baiklah, kita ke taman saja. Bunga-bunga pasti indah saat ini... Apalagi _spring_ di Jepang terkenal indah."

"Pastinya..."

Keduanya mulai sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tangan Baekhyun dan Luhan terlatih menghidangkan makanan berkelas. Sup lezat dan beberapa makanan tertata rapi di atas meja. Namun keduanya masih belum selesai masak. Masih ada yang dikerjakan Baekhyun maupun Luhan.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget kala sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan saat suara berat kas orang baru bangun menyentuh pendengarannya. Baekhyun menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Meniup-niup pelan dan mengecup lembut. Sengatan yang diberikan membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Chan-, geli _ah_ , kenapa kau?"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lalu berbisik. " _Morning sex_?"

" _Mwo_?"

" _Morning kiss_.."

" _Yaa_!" Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayolah Baek.. _Quick sex_?"

"Oh Tuhaaan... Chanyeol..."

"Baek..."

"Hey, kalian! Kalau ingin mengatakan hal itu lihat tempat _dong_! Kalian tidak melihat ada aku disini?" Bentak Luhan kesal dengan kelakuan dua orang ini. Seolah mereka tak menghargai kehadirannya disini.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi keinginannya harus ia tahan dan kali ini penyebabnya adalah Luhan. Coba kalau wanita bermata rusa itu tak ada disana, pasti Baekhyun sudah ia hajar habis-habisnya. Dan Chanyeol, kau harus bisa menahan hasratmu oke.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan gontai meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil, suaminya ini sungguh. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kemana sosok Chanyeol yang penuh kedewasaan? _Oh_ Tuhan, ampunilah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah dibayangkan Baekhyun ketika terpikirkan kata musim semi di Jepang adalah pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata. Hamparan taman yang luas, dihias berbagai macam bunga menyajikan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Apalagi beberapa bunga sakura yang menambah semarak musim semi kali ini terlihat mengesankan. Ini benar-benar selera Baekhyun. Sekali lagi ia tak menyesal menyetujui permintaan Luhan. Wanita bermata rusa itu mengerti betul keinginan Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan menggelar tikar. Di atasnya ada banyak bekal. Ceritanya mereka tengah piknik bersama. Anak-anak mereka begitu antusias. Jelas terlihat dari kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah juga cekikikan tawa serta semangat berjalan di antara ruang yang ada di taman. Seyeol misalnya, si kecil yang mampu berlari itu terus menggoda _appa_ -nya dengan berlari ke sana kemari. Sedangkan Chanhyun yang masih dalam tahap berjalan tertatih sedikit mencoba tanah di Jepang. Baekhyun dengan telaten menuntun putranya berjalan-jalan. Sesekali tawa renyah menggelegar dari bibir mungilnya. Chanhyun begitu menikmati pengajaran berjalan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Hingga membuat wanita bermata sipit itu senang.

Yang tampak tak begitu semangat adalah Chanyeol. Tak tahu mengapa, suami dari Baekhyun itu hanya menatap datar mereka. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan menepis guguran sakura yang jatuh di atas dahi ataupun bagian lain wajahnya. Ia tak memiliki keinginan mengajak bermain Chanhyun layaknya Sehun yang bercanda dengan Seyeol maupun Sena. Sekali saja, Chanyeol tak memiliki keinginan itu.

"Suamimu kenapa _sih_ Baek?" Luhan mengambil botol susu Sena dan memberikan pada bayi mungil itu.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas Chanyeol lalu menggeleng.

"Apa dia kurang makan? Kurang tidur? Atau..." Sebuah seringaian terulas di wajah Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Luhan. "Atau?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau membuat suamimu menjadi lebih _badmood_.." Luhan kembali berkutat dengan Sena yang tengah menikmati susu-nya.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan menyentuh pundaknya. Saat ini Chanhyun ikut bermain dengan Seyeol dan Sehun. "Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol kemudian.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu melepaskannya. "Tidak apa-apa!" Sahutnya datar. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan suaminya. Tapi apa?

"Kau kenapa? Katakan padaku Yeollie.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek..."

"Kau bohong.."

"Sungguh."

"Tapi.." Baekhyun menyenderkan kepala pada pundak kekar Chanyeol. "Kau tidak bersemangat. Katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol mengalah, sikap hangat yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya mampu meluluhkan es di dalam tubuh lelahnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan penyebab dirinya seperti ini. Tapi yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah istrinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun di pelukannya. Lantas ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. Satu kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Ia hendak memutar kepala Baekhyun dan mencuri kecup pada bibir, namun..

" _Eommaa_..." Bayi yang telah mampu menapakkan kakinya itu duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia lelah bermain. Lekas Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada anak kesayangannya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya dibawa mundur sedikit menjauh. Ia memberikan ruang bagi kedua manusia itu saling berbaur. Tuhan, tiba-tiba saja hatinya nyeri entah mengapa.

Kenapa anak ini selalu mengambil alih masa-masa pentingku _sih_?

Chanyeol, apa yang tengah bergelut di pikiranmu? Chanhyun anakmu. Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Bukan Luhan namanya jika ia melewatkan hari tanpa berbelanja. Baiklah, yang berkuasa di liburan kali ini memang Luhan. Hampir semua di _handle_ oleh istri Sehun. Salah satunya adalah acara setelah menikmati keindahan taman di Okinawa. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Wanita bermata sipit itu hanya mengikuti kata Luhan dan terjerumus dalam hal-hal yang mungkin bisa menguras kantung uang. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Lelaki tampan itu hanya mengikuti langkah kedua manusia yang berkuasa dengan tangan sesekali menggandeng Sehun yang memiliki Seyeol di gendongannya. Chanyeol masih bersyukur, Chanhyun tak merengek minta digendong.

Palette Kumoji, menjadi pilihan Luhan dan Baekhyun menapakkan kaki untuk berbelanja. Sejenak Baekhyun memperhatikan mall yang besar itu. Banyak sekali barang yang ditawarkan. Mulai dari pernak-pernik, pakaian maupun souvenir yang bisa dibawa pulang dengan harga murah. Seringaian tercipta di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Efek sering bergaul dengan Luhan menimbulkan jiwa berbelanja yang tinggi di dalam tubuhnya. Segera Baekhyun mengalihkan gendongan Chanhyun kepada Chanyeol dan menggeret tangan Luhan mendekat salah satu toko.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Chanhyun yang ada di gendongannya terus membelot seolah ingin pergi. Terus Chanyeol menenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu agar lebih tenang. Namun usahanya itu dibalas dengan tangisan yang menggema. Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol mengerang kesal. Anaknya seakan enggan berada di dekatnya. Kenapa? Apa wajah Chanyeol tampak menyeramkan?

Ia lelah terus menghadapi bayi mungil yang tak berhenti menangis. Sebelah tangannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah hanyut dalam memilih pakaian. Cukup butuh waktu lama hingga wanita bermata segaris itu menoleh padanya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Chanhyun menangis! Dia ingin bersama _eomma_ -nya.." Tukas Chanyeol kesal. Entah apa yang membuat emosi Chanyeol layaknya diaduk-aduk.

Baekhyun berdecak pelan sebelum meletakkan kembali pakaian itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia mengambil alih gendongan Chanhyun. Pelan sekali Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh mungil itu hingga kembali tenang. Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol sejenak lalu kembali pada posisi semula. Sementara Chanyeol, kilatan mata terbakar itu membuatnya gelap. Hatinya sedikit kesal bercampur emosi melihat Chanhyun begitu nyaman di pelukan Baekhyun. Apa yang salah dengannya?

Semenjak kejadian Chanhyun yang terus menangis di gendongan Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu tak mau lagi diminta menggendong Chanhyun. Alasannya sama, pasti Chanhyun akan menangis lagi di gendongannya. Daripada merepotkan, lebih baik Baekhyun saja yang menggendong.

Alasan itu terdengar menggelikan di telinga Luhan. Wanita bermata rusa itu paham ada sesuatu yang membuat _mood_ Chanyeol rusak. _Oh_ ayolah, Luhan mengenal Chanyeol tidak setahun dua tahun. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana temannya itu. Jika dilihat dari kelakuan Chanyeol selama ini, sepertinya lelaki itu kurang belaian. _Ah_ , Luhan tahu. Pasti Chanyeol kalah dengan Chanhyun yang begitu bahagia berada di pelukan Baekhyun daripada dirinya. Selain itu, pasti masalah hasrat yang tak tertuntaskan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang hendak membayar belanjaannya menatap bingung Luhan. Kedua alis dan keningnya saling bertemu. Ditambah sorot bingung membuat Luhan berhenti terkikik.

"Suamimu Baek! Aduh... Menggelikan." Luhan bersuara setelah menghentikan tawa kecil itu.

Kerutan masih tercetak di kening Baekhyun. "Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kau tidak menyadari sikap aneh yang ditunjukan oleh Chanyeol?"

"Aneh?" Ulang Baekhyun. Seketika ia melirik pada suaminya yang tengah menatap kosong jalanan luar. Yang dikatakan oleh Luhan benar, ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. "Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?"

Luhan mendesis kecil lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar belanjaan. "Kau tidak bisa memahami suamimu sendiri?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah! Tanyakan sendiri padanya saat pulang nanti. Berapa?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan pada kasir yang melayaninya.

Rasa penasaran masih bersama dengan Baekhyun. Berulang kali ia mencuri pandang pada suaminya, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar meragukan batinnya yang bisa mengerti sang suami. Kenapa? Ada apa? _Ah_ , Baekhyun ingin cepat pulang dan bertanya. Karena Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab jika ditanya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kita langsung pulang saja setelah ini." Sehun menatap satu persatu pihak lain di meja itu.

Selesai berbelanja, mereka memutuskan mengisi perut yang meraung-raung. Restoran sushi menjadi pilihan untuk memasuk nutrisi mereka.

Baekhyun memandang suaminya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Bibirnya masih mengunyah pelan sushi itu. Merasa ditatap, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening ketika melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan suami tercintanya itu?

Ia mengusap pipi Chanhyun yang sedikit belepotan akibat sushi itu sebelum melayangkan sebuah tanya.

"Chanyeol.. Apa kau lelah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Luhan yang selesai menyuapi si kecil menoleh pada Chanyeol. Sorot malas itu menghujani sang obyek. Sedikit decakan terdengar lalu ia bersuara.

"Apa yang aku katakan ternyata benar Baek! Suamimu seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan. Mata sipit itu menyiratkan banyak tanya.

" _Huhh_... Nanti waktu sebelum tidur, kau akan tahu sendiri."

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lainnya hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja sekarang."

Lainnya mengangguk. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka selesai menghabiskan makanan itu. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Luhan bangkit dengan tangan menggendong si kecil Sena, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang kebagian menggendong Seyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah kedua orang itu. Ia tak mengambil alih gendongan Chanhyun dari Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit heran. Apa benar yang ia duga selama ini jika Chanyeol sedang...

 _Ah_ , Chanyeol bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di penginapan dengan tubuh yang sedikit melelah. Berjalan-jalan seharian cukup menguras tenaga. Ketiga malaikat kecil itu telah lelap dalam gendongan orangtuanya. Segera mereka membawa ketiga malaikat itu pada tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur.

Baekhyun melakukan hal itu dengan cepat. Ia menidurkan Chanhyun lalu menyelimutinya. Beberapa menit selanjutnya, ia bangkit dari ranjang dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan kamar. Chanyeol tak ada di dalam. Lantas ia melangkah keluar kamar.

Hembusan nafas itu terasa sedikit pasrah melihat suaminya berbaring di salah satu sofa. Jika kemarin hari ada Sehun yang menemani, sekarang tidak. Lelaki berahang tegas dengan wajah rupawan itu tengah menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan. Baekhyun tak habis pikir kenapa suaminya lebih suka tidur di sini dari pada di dalam kamar. Padahal kasur _king size_ itu cukup untuk tidur mereka bertiga.

Langkahnya pelan dibawa menuju ke arah sang suami. Bibir tipis itu melengkung kala melihat wajah damai Chanyeol berada di balik lengannya. Baekhyun berjongkok lalu mengecup bibir itu. Sekali lagi ia mengecup ulang bibir itu.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun mengangkat lengan yang menutup wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan ketika merasa seseorang menyentuh lengannya.

Baekhyun menyibakkan poni yang menutup kening Chanyeol lalu mengecup ringan.

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun pelan seraya mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol. Wanita itu tengah membangunkan sang suami.

Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mendapat perlakua seperti itu jelas membuatnya tak nyaman. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol mengerjab berulang lalu membuka penuh mata itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun berada pas di depan wajahnya dengan senyum mengulas lebar.

"Kenapa tidur disini?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya lalu bangkit. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau marah denganku?" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol dengan tangan memainkan tangan Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang masih memiliki kesadaran minim itu hanya melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa istrinya tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bukankah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun menyuruhnya menjauh dari dia dan anaknya?

Bahkan saat ini mungkin Chanyeol sedikit merasa gila karena sikap Baekhyun yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kemarin hari. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun telah menjalankankan jari-jainya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau marah ya?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini terdengar lebih kelabu. Sedikit bumbu sedih menghiasi kata-kata itu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Baru bangun tidur mendapati suguhan seperti ini. Ada apa?

"Chanyeol!" Rengek Baekhyun yang mulai hilang kesabaran didiamkan oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku marah?" Tanyanya balik.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sikapmu!"

"Sikapku?"

"Chanyeooolll..." Baekhyun kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Perlahan picingan mata Chanyeol menutup seiring dengan tawa yang nyaris pecah. Lelaki tampan ini tidak kuat melihat istrinya kesal seperti itu. Pipi tembam yang menggembung dengan kerucutan dari bibir tipis itu membuat Chanyeol tak sabar ingin menyerangnya. Tawa Chanyeol tampak enggan berhenti meski tatapan benci tampak mengerikan dari dua mata sipit itu.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya agar tak kembali pecah. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang semakin memerah.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku marah? Aku tidak marah sayang.." Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan meletakkannya pada dada.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau tak marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti marah?"

" _Eh_?" Ingatan Chanyeol berputar cepat. _Ah_ , seperti itu. Ia baru sadar jika sikapnya selama ini diartikan marah oleh Baekhyun. Padahal ia hanya...

"Tidak.. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Chanyeol membuang pandangan, ia terlalu malu mengatakannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun akan menanggapinya kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

" _Emm_... Aku cemburu." Jawab Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun tersentak lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Yang didengar bukan sesuatu yang aneh 'kan?

"Kau cemburu?" Ulang Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Ia melirik sejenak Baekhyun yang memasang wajah bingung. "Aku cemburu karena kau terus bersama dengan Chanhyun.."

Sekejap wajah manis Baekhyun menampakkan ekspresi bingung. Lalu tak lama ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh, apa yang didengarnya adalah hal yang lucu. Cemburu? Cemburu pada anaknya sendiri? Apa-apaan Park Chanyeol ini?

"Kenapa ketawa?"

Baekhyun masih setia dalam tawanya. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol meringis menyesal mengatakan ini. Ia hanya menatap pilu Baekhyun yang seakan senang menertawainya.

"Kau cemburu kepada anakmu sendiri? Yaa... Park Chanyeol.. Dia anakmu.. Kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Karena... Kau lebih sering bersama dengan Chanhyun daripada denganku.."

"Itu? Karena itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa sejenak sebelum ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"Kenapa cemburu? Dia anakmu dan masih kecil. Wajar kalau aku selalu ada untuknya. Maafkan sikapku yang mungkin membuatmu tersingkirkan. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu.. Chanhyun masih butuh waktu untuk bisa sendiri sayang..." Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya kilat.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat. Istrinya ini benar-benar sosok yang patut diacungi jempol. Sempat rutukan menghantui dirinya yang menganggap Baekhyun terlalu mecintai Chanhyun.

Lantas Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup dalam.

"Maafkan aku yang bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Anggukan dalam ia berikan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi.. Aku tidak mau kau bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Chanyeol menggangguk patuh. Ia mengecup berulang pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin sesuatu dan kau harus menurutinya."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membesar penasaran. "Apa?"

"Ayo kita buat anak lagi..."

 _Pletak.._

Alih-alih jawaban manis, sebuah pukulan ringan diterima kepala Chanyeol. Sang empunya hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau punya anak satu saja cemburu seperti itu, apa lagi punya anak lebih?"

Chanyeol mendelik saat menyadari ucapan Baekhyun. Cengiran aneh melengkung dari bibir tebalnya. Ia paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan membenarkannya. Tapi namanya hasrat bagaimana bisa dibendung lagi kalau sudah sampai diujung?

"Tapi aku tetap mau.." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terbaring di sofa.

Baekhyun hendak melawan namun kekuatan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar. Mau tak mau ia menerima gencaran ciuman panas dari suaminya.

"Chan.. Hey... Chanyeol.. Ini di ruang tamu..."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Sepertinya ada yang lain di tempat ini. Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menangkap sosok kurus berdiri di depan mereka.

" _Yaa_! Kalian ini tidak punya tempat lain apa? Dasar!"

"Luhan-ah! Kau mengganggu saja!"

"Sana cepat kembali ke kamar! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat lagi! Sana!"

"Iya-iya! Dasar nenek lampir!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END for this chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _Halooooo..._

 _Waaahhh kayaknya ni FF bersarang-sarang yaa.._

 _Banyak sarang laba-labanya.. hahahahahaha_

 _Maaf yaa, lama gak update, maaf yaa..._

 _Suibuk bener sumpah..._

 _Duh ilah.. apaan sih aku nih.. :D_

 _Okeehh, silahkan tinggalkan komentarnya yaa readers tercinta..._

 _Terima Kasih..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


End file.
